Dark Feathers
by Shadow Sword
Summary: AU. Cordelia the Vampire Slayer must team up with that she is meant to fight to save the world. Will the vampires Buffy and Willow work with her? Or will the world suffer? Wiffy, others yet to be determined. WIP
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. I am not making any money off of them.

Takes place in an Alternate Universe.

Cordelia dreams. Will Buffy and Willow help or will they oppose her in an effort to save the world.

* * *

Dark feathered wings graced the indistinct figure chained to the cavern wall. It struggled and strained to free itself, an ancient battle for the layers of dust that covered the ground everywhere save around the bound figure, stirred up by the never ending struggle to free itself. Two women she had never seen before stood beside her, one blonde, the other one red headed, both garbed in leather. Both vampires. 

Two choices lay before her. To answer to her calling and slay these monsters or to assist them in freeing the chained creature. Flashes of possibility flashed before her. Both contained shadow and fire walking, destruction and a crown of iron, blood and fire. In one, dark feathered wings shattered the crown. In the other, shadow and fire crowned itself. In one, dawn rose over great destruction. In the other, the sun shed tears of blood.

She gasps and sits up in her bed, throwing the covers down, her eyes glancing back and forth. She's safe for now. The light of the early morning sun shining in, A sight she has come to cherish in the eight months since she was first called. Each new dawn a sign that she has survived another life threatening night alive and well.

Time to face the day. The challenges of school and declining popularity. She dresses and gathers her things to face the day. She speaks softly to avoid her family overhearing "Cordelia the Vampire Slayer is here. Let the minions of darkness cower in fear of me." And with that she leaves her room to face the new day.

* * *

By the time lunch rolled around, Cordelia was in no mood to deal with her empty headed followers. If they had a brain between them, they might of realized that she wasn't the same that she had been last year and taken steps to dethrone the self proclaimed Queen of Sunnydale High School. Or they might have stepped in and helped her. She snorted at the thought. If one of them helped another person without a reward, she was sure that the forces of hell would have been on vacation. She walked into the school library to check in with her Watcher and those students that had discovered her war and decided that they couldn't stand on the sidelines. 

She went through them in her mind once more as she looked at them sitting around the table, those few people that she could even begin to consider real friends.

First was Wesley. Her watcher and stuffy Brit. When he had first arrived up, she thought that he belonged in an asylum going on about things everyone knew were just stories and legends. And then he had opened her eyes to the things that went bump in the night.

Next to join up was Amy. Ever since they had rescued her from her body switching mother, she had assisted with the research and her growing skills with magic.

Third in line was Liam, also called Angel. If he had wanted to, he could have been a real charmer. He had been exposed to her world when she had saved him from a nasty case of hyena possession.

Last, at least of those she liked, was Oz. He was the most recent member to join their group. An aspiring musician, he was away much of the time, but when he was there, he did what he could to help out. He had joined after he had started dating Amy.

The last of the group was that annoying souled vampire Spike that seldom showed up unless something serious was about to happen. He had been a vampire for nearly two centuries and claimed that Billy Idol had stolen his look. The one time villain had slain two slayers during his career. Fortunately he was off doing something else.

"Hey guys."

While the rest just wave back, Wesley looks up. "Um yes. How was your patrol last night, Cordelia?"

"Quiet. Didn't see a thing."

"Quite all right then. We'll meet here after you cheerleader practice for training then."

"Actually Wesley, I had a dream last night. A slayer dream."

Oz looks up, a slight change in expression the only sign of concern. Amy frowns while Liam listens intently. Wesley takes notes, only interrupting her occasionally to question her on the details.

"Two vampires? Why would these two vampires be so important?" Amy asks, one hand twisting a length of her hair.

"I don't know. Perhaps if our investigation enables us to determine whom they are, the information might give us some indiction of whether or not we should confront them or if we should endeavor to enlist their aid as allies."

"What?"

"He said if we find out who they are, we'll know if they're friends or foes." Angel interprets for the group.

"Quite right. Cordelia will patrol tonight and the rest can assist me in looking for a red headed female vampire." As the group begins scatter Wesley breaks in "Uh, Cordelia."

"Yes."

"The next time you encounter Spike, would you request his assistance in this matter?"

"Okay, I'll ask him to help."

* * *

Late afternoon on Revello Drive. A dark blue late model Toyota sedan turns the corner. It's followed by tan Land Rover. The sedan turns into 1643 where the garage door rises to let it into the windowless two car garage. The rover pulls in behind, stopping in the driveway. Giles gets out of the Rover as the garage door closes. He briskly walks to the front door, unlocks it and enters. 

After entering the door closes behind the car. Xander gets out of the driver side. Closing the car door, he goes over to the door connecting to the rest of the house. Removing a set of keys from his pocket, he unlocks the door and peers into the kitchen. Xander looks around and turns on the light. He then turns and opens the car trunk. Reaching in, he helps Buffy crawl out to the trunk followed by Willow.

"You two alright?"

Buffy smirks at Willow as she replies "Nothing a meal won't fix."

Giles calls from the kitchen "Would you like the tour now or later?"

Willow calls out "We'll wait till after sunset. I've got to do the spell for the windows before Buffy and I will feel comfortable."

"Very well. I'll start unpacking the vehicles then. I'll be leaving the front door open so be careful."

"We will, Giles." Turning to Buffy, she smiles "So what are you going to do tonight?"

"I'll start scouting out the town then. I'll check up on Joyce and then run through the neighborhood."

"Be careful. There's a slayer in town."

"I know and I will, dear." They kiss softly. Afterward she yells "Hey Xander!"

"Yeah Buff." he pauses at the door into the kitchen of the house.

"You want to check out the local demon bars?"

"Sure. Anybody want anything while I'm going out?"

"See if you can find a source for blood."

"Sure thing Wills. Bye all." He turns and leaves the house.

Willow turns to Buffy and smirks. "So we're got a few hours to kill. Any ideas?"

"Yeap." She opens the rear car door and drags a giggling Willow in with her.


	2. Chapter 2

Early evening, the same day, ten minutes before sunset. Willy is sweeping the floor of his bar, Willy's Alibi, just after the daily opening. The bell rings as a young man walks in dressed in jeans and a loud unbuttoned Hawaiian shirt over a grey t.

"So what can I do for you, stranger?"

The stranger flashes a bronze disc at him, about two inches diameter. "I'm new in town and heard that this is the place for information."

"Oh yeah. Who told that?"

"A guy in LA. Look, I need a source of blood a couple of vamps."

"I hear the butchers are selling."

"These only take human only."

"I might know someone."

"Got a name?" He pulls out a fifty dollar bill. "They're willing to pay to avoid hassles."

"Since you put it like that, sure." Willy looks around to see if anyone has walked in. He then takes a business card and writes something on the back of it. Once he finishes writing, he passes the card to Xander, who lets him take the bill.

"I'll be back," he looks at the card "Willy?"

"That's right. Anything else I can do for you, friend?"

"There is one more thing. Who's in charge around here, you know, the masters?"

"The only masters in town are a Mr. Trick, who works for somebody big and Spike who's helpen the slayer."

"Spike's in town. She's gonna love that." He laughs harshly. Looking at Willy, he flashes the bronze disc once more.

"So what can I do for you, stranger?"

"A shot of whisky and a beer."

"Comin right up." Willy walks behind the bar and pours the drinks. Setting it in front of Xander and taking his money for it.

Xander drinks and walks out pulling a cell phone from his pocket. Willy reaches into his pocket and pulls out the money to put into the register. He sees the fifty and mutters "Where did you come from, my green friend?"

* * *

Cordelia walks into the library after cheerleading practice wearing sweats. At first glance, the room appears empty so she hollers out "Hey, anyone here?"

A muffled bump from behind the counter draws her attention, which shortly reveals Wesley standing up with a dusty wooden box and three old books sitting on top. "You're done early. . ." trailing off as he actually looks at his watch. "Oh, my mistake. I must have lost track of the time. Well for tonight, we'll start on something a little different." He walks over to the table and sets it down. Moving the books carefully aside he opens the box. He opens the lid and removes a assortment of crystals. "We'll start on identifying crystal properties and uses. Different crystals can be used to benefit or to hinder you."

"So crystal power really exists?" as she takes a seat at the table.

"For those able to tap into the mystic side of things. Let's start with this one." He pulls a large blue one out of the box and sets it in front of Cordelia. "This is a grounding crystal. Look for the flaw in it's center."

She gives in and starts to concentrate on the crystal. At its center is a small stake-shaped flaw in the otherwise translucent blue crystal. Faint wind chimes can be heard as she slowly slips into a trance. Wesley leans over further and looks into her face. Satisfied that she has been enthralled by the crystal, he reaches into is inner jacket pocket and removes a small wooden case. Opening it, he removes a hypodermic needle, and a antiseptic pad. He rubs her arm, removes the air from the needle and injects the clear yellow contents into her left arm, while watching her in case she rouses. After he finishes, he replaces the needle into the case and put the case back into his pocket. He then waves his had in front of Cordelia's face, breaking the trance.

As she becomes aware of her surroundings, she glances around. "What happened?"

"Sorry. Did something happen?"

"I guess not. You were saying about these things." She gestures toward the collection.

"Quite right. This amethyst" as he picks up a pink crystal, "is used for charm bags, money spells, and for cleansing one's aura." They continue for a half hour on the crystals.

As Wesley is putting away the crystals afterwards, "I was looking for references for red headed female vampires. Unfortunately, the only one I could find so far has been slain."

"Oh? What was she like?"

He picks up one the books and starts paging through it. "Her name was Willow Rosenberg. She was turned in Germany in 1938. She was thought to have been a witch. She was slain in 1967 by the slayer who gave her life in the battle. The slayer was named Buffy Summers."

"Buffy? What kind of parents name their kid Buffy?"

"I wouldn't know. However, Miss Summers was called at the age of fourteen and died just days after turning eighteen." He pauses for a moment before continuing "She was one of the better slayers. She managed to survive for four years."

"You're sure that this Willow is dead?"

"Positive." And yet another pause. "That's odd."

"What?"

"Her watcher, a Rupert Giles, died two weeks after she did in an automobile accident."

"You know, that's depressing."

"Oh?"

"She was eighteen when she died and I'm turning eighteen in a week."

"I see." He closes the book and looks at her intently.

"Do I have something on my face?"

"No. Why don't you go and take a short patrol. See if anything strange is going on."

"Al right. See you tomorrow." She gets up and leaves the room. After her leaving, Wesley keeps looking at the doors. "Good luck, Miss Chase. I hope that all goes well tonight."

* * *

Cordelia walks through a grave yard, dressed in dark colors, a slight breeze just stirring her hair. She listens to the normal noises of the night while flipping a stake with her right hand. An unexpected voice from behind her causes her to quickly spin around.

"Well lookie what we got here. Ain't it a bit late for a sweet young thing like yourself to out and about?" A big ugly guy stands there with two others who are slightly smaller. The three are carrying beer cans and wearing old ball caps, tattered long sleeved work shirts and tattered blue jeans. "Boys, it looks like we just got ourselves some fun!" The three vamp out and charge, dropping their cans.

"Oh great. I'm being attacked by the good old vamp boys." She flips over them and slams her stake back into one. As they look around the one on the left suddenly turns into dust. They other two tag team her, trying to keep her off balance. She manages to dodge out from between them causing them to collide and fall in a heap.

She pauses and leans on a gravestone as a dizzy spell washes over her. The two vamps stand and move toward her, more focused and less playful then before. "We got ourselves a slayer here. I always wanted a slayer."

"She's a might fine looker too."

Cordelia looks at the two, knowing that she is in a lot of trouble.


	3. Chapter 3

Sunset came and went. Buffy and Willow finally enter the house into the modern kitchen. From there they look to the right and into the dinning area and straight ahead lies a small room with a door leading to a porch and the back yard. Set to the right is a half bath and the stairs to the basement. As they continue forward they enter the living room which extends from the front of the house to the rear. Circling right brings them to the front entry and the stairs leading up. And then the dining room. They check out the upstairs and look into the three bedrooms and bathroom before heading back downstairs.

"Nice. So Giles, when does the furniture arrive?"

"It should arrive tomorrow morning."

"That gives us time to do what we need to do then. I'll start with the spells. Buffy."

"Okay. I'll go check in on my niece. Then I'll check out the neighborhood and the graveyards."

"Thirty years and you still enjoy the hunt like before."

Buffy draws Willow into a hug "It's a part of me, but you know that. Besides, humans just aren't a challenge, you know that."

"I know. You better get going otherwise neither of us will get our work done tonight."

"Okay." She kisses her and pulls back. "Giles, you should recharge while my Wills is busy."

He smiles at the two women. "Very well. Don't hesitate to ask if you need my assistance. Oh yes, Xander called while you were occupied. He said that apparently Spike is in town and helping the slayer."

Buffy and Willow seem to freeze slightly at the news. They look at each other, silently telling each other to be careful and not get into trouble. Slowly, the blonde walks to the garage door, turns, smiles and goes through the door. She goes to the still open trunk and pulls out a leather duster and puts it on. Returning to the front door, she checks the weapons concealed within the jacket. She leaves the house, crosses the street to 1630 and knocks on the door. After a minute, the door opens and Joyce opens the door.

"Aunt Buffy! What are you doing here? Last time you wrote, you were in New York."

"Willow's search led us here and I decided to surprise you. We just got into town today."

"Do you"

"Stop." Buffy interrupts her. "You don't want to invite me in. If something happens, I don't want to risk you. You're all I have left from before I changed. I just wanted you to know I'm in town. Actually, we're staying there." She points across and down the street. "Furniture comes tomorrow. You still run the Gallery?"

"Yes."

"Then I'll send Giles and Xander over afterwards. We'll need to decorate."

"So this is goodbye?"

"For tonight. I have things that I need to do. Take care."

"You too." She slowly closed the door, watching as her Aunt walked away.

* * *

She came to the second graveyard of the night. She looked around and, not seeing anyone around, Buffy leaped over the fence, landing with catlike grace on the other side. She slide gracefully through the shadows. She was aware of her surroundings, her senses honed and seeking. They found. A single individual walking through the cemetery. A dark haired girl playing with a stake. The Slayer. She followed the slayer from the shadows, watching and waiting for something to happen, patient learned over the years with harsh lessons.

The slayer started when the three hillbillie vampires spoke. She showed her skills, poetry in motion, dusting the first attacker. Buffy could see that this slayer was new to the calling, the lack of training evident in her motions. But she had the potential to be good. If she survived tonight. If she hadn't been watching the slayer, she would have missed it, the momentary dizzy spell and the weakness it heralded.

As the two vamps continued to taunt, punch and play with the weakened slayer, Buffy stepped out of the shadows. "You should know better then to play with your food."

"Well wot we got ourselves here. You sure is a purty one."

"You two really don't get out much, do you?"

"Well Bille Joe, I don't think she likes us very much."

"We'll just have to learn her her manners."

"Aren't you boys forgetting something?"

"I don't reckon so, little lady. We is gonna have a some fun with you all cause she kilt our little brother. And then we's got to get a new little brother.

* * *

Cordelia looks on in shock as she lays there. This little blonde is standing up to two large vamped out bruisers and not showing any fear. Then she vamps out. The strange blonde is vampire and she still can't tell with her senses even looking at her.

She stands there facing them, waiting, like David and the two Goliaths, the breeze just rustling through the leaves. Then they move.

The two guys are no longer fooling around. They move fast and furiously. But the blonde is no longer standing there. Cordelia watches the two jokers who show skill equal to Spike. But the mysterious blonde dances around them, making them look slow. The blonde vampire fighting the two. She watches the three vampires fight, with kicks and punches being thrown that can break tombstones. At first, the blonde seems to be at a slight disadvantage, but when she pulls a long knife from her sleeve, the other two laugh, until she slashes the big guy's gut and the wound smokes. Cordelia pulls herself up using a headstone to support her. She watches the female vampire draw another knife and dive into her foes. Kicks and slashes rip into the big vampires as she dismantles their defenses. As first one then the other fall, the blonde uses one of her knives to decapitate the two, turning them to dust.

She turns to Cordelia, shifting back to human guise. She looks the injured slayer over as she sheathes her weapons. "How are you doing, slayer? Need some help?"

"But you're a vampire. Why are you even offering?"

"If, and I stress if, we fight, I want you to be at your best, otherwise it's not worth it. But until then, you've got more then enough problems. Besides, I don't need to kill you at the moment. If I did?" She shrugs her shoulders. "That's a different story. So where do you want me to take you?"

Cordelia considers the vampire's words for a moment. She realized that if she wanted to, the vamp could have killed her already. "Could you take me to the library?"

"Sure. Just point the way." Buffy picks Cordelia up and carries her. "One question. How close to eighteen are you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Just humor me."

"It's a week till my birthday. Why?"

"This the first time you lost your strength?"

"How did you know?"

"If you want to know, meet me tomorrow. Is there a decent coffee place in town where we could meet?"

"There's the Espresso Pump"

"Can I bring a friend?"

"You can bring anyone you want. I won't show up if any watchers or Spike are there though."

"Why not?"

"I don't like the watchers. And my sire hates Spike. So if you want to know, don't bring either of them."

They travel the rest of the way in silence until they reach the high school library before Buffy breaks the silence "Oh. You probably shouldn't tell your watcher about me."

"Okay, I'll think abut it. Why are you helping me?"

"By helping you, I'm gaining a bit of revenge against the council.".

"Oh." She turns and walks to the door. Opening it, she looks back and sees the blonde vampire walking away. "God, can my life get anymore messed up?" she says to herself as she enters and lets the door swing shut the door behind her.


	4. Chapter 4

Wesley sits in the quiet library reading through the volumes lying on the table in front of him, a cup of tea sitting near by. As he takes a sip, he looks up. He sputters as he sees Spike sitting across from him, grinning at him.

"When did you get here?"

"A few minutes. So what's up? He asks, waving his hand at the scattered volumes.

"Cordelia had a slayer dream."

"Well good for her. So what did the bird dream about?"

"Something bad is coming and it involves two vampires. We don't know if they will be of assistance or a hindrance in our efforts to maintain the safety of the world. We only know that they are both female and one is blonde and the other one is a red head. I've been examining the chronicles looking for red headed vampires. Unfortunately, every one that I have found mentions of, has been defeated and slain."

"All of them?"

"So far, at any rate."

"So I suppose that you want me to keep an eye out for em then."

"That is the idea. Uh, did Cordelia speak with you?"

"Haven't see her." He stands up and climbs the stairs and is about to disappear into the stacks when Wesley calls out.

"Wait up. The council was a team in town. If you discover anything, call me. We wouldn't want the Council to do something to you. You do have my number?"

"Yeap. Thanks for the heads up. How long will they be in town?"

"Their business should be concluded by the weekend."

"Alrighty then. Later, peaches." With that, Spike turns and disappears into the stacks.

As he turns back to his research, a muffled thud outside the main doors draws his attention. As he gets to his feet to investigate, Cordelia slowly limps in.

"Are you all right?" as he goes to assist her to a chair.

"I'm battered, bruised and beaten but I'll live."

After he retrieves his first aid supplies and begins to tend to her injuries, he finally asks "What happened?"

"I was in Shady Rest when these three big hillbilly vamps start to hassle me." she recounts the events leading up to the appearance of her rescuer.

Wesley picks up a book and flips through the pages "A ha. It sounds as though you encountered the Sackett boys. This particular group keeps it's numbers at three. When one is slain, they recruit another to take his place. The group has slain two slayers since the first one was turned during your Civil War. So what happened next?"

"This blonde girl, looked about my age, maybe 5 foot 4, came out of nowhere and tore into them. These two were as good as Spike and she tore em apart. They were dust in seconds. Strange thing is, I saw her face change but I couldn't sense her. Not even when she carried me to outside the doors here."

"Here? And you're positive that she is a vampire."

"As positive as anyone can be after seeing her put on her game face. Although she did say that if we fight, she wants me in the best condition that I can be in. She told me that she didn't need to kill me at the moment." She looks Wesley in the eyes. "She's way better then me."

"This could be a problem. I'll get right on this mysterious weakening that came over you, although it is possible that you are coming down with some disease. Take the next few days off and we'll see if I can determine what the problem, okay?"

"Alright Wesley." She looks at him, despair evident in her eyes, "I guess so. Could you help me to my car?"

"Certainly. Anything for my slayer." He assists her out and returns a some minutes later. Resuming his seat, he leans forward, resting his head in his hands. "I wonder when the other shoe will drop." He takes a sip of his now cold tea and grimaces.

The doors of the library swung open once more and Quentin Travers strode in.

Wesley mutters quietly to himself "Speak of the devil."

"How are things going at your end?"

"The first effects have appeared. In fact she was in combat with Sackett boys when the first signs appeared. They would have killed her except for an unknown individual who intervened and assisted her. Fortunately for us, they were slain by this individual."

"The Sacketts. Are you sure?"

"Based upon her descriptions and what she remembers of their dialogue, I have to say that is the best identification available. I would have to interrogate her rescuer to be positive, however that is unlikely as she didn't get a good look at them. However, given the dream she has had, last night in fact, I am worried that we may be approaching some nexus of events which could irrevocably cause the doom of humanity."

"Oh. Perhaps if you gave me the details, I could arrange for some help from the council researchers."

"Certainly." Wesley pulls out the notes he made earlier and recounts them to Travers.

"The crown of blood and fire. Hm."

"You recognize this?"

"Not off hand. There are some prophecies that we on the council has been aware of for some time. This is similar to one of them. I'll have the details sent to you after the test, assuming of course that your slayer survives. In the meantime, I'll have Faith and her watcher sent here for a visit."

"Faith? Are you sure that's wise?"

"Yes, well, she is a loose cannon. But she's the best backup we can give you. We'll have her here within a fortnight."

"Very well, sir."

* * *

Mayor Wilkins is busy in his office. The room appears fairly normal save for the open cabinet along one wall. Within are various primitive arts and crafts. Centrally located are to shrunken heads. The door opens and Principal Snyder walks in carrying and video tape.

"We may have a problem, Richard."

The mayor looks up from his work, clearly concerned. "What seems to be the problem, Marvin?"

"Watch this."

"Let's see it then."

Snyder goes to one of the paintings on the wall and swings it to the side, revealing a television and VCR built into the wall. He inserts the tape and moves back by the desk were he takes a seat. They watch and listen as Cordelia tells Wesley about her dream and the mention of her rescue. The fact that Travers knows something and is sending another slayer tells them that whatever it is, is serious.

"Well now, that's some kettle of fish we've got here."

"Yes it is."

"Well let's find out what we can on this vampire. If this is as serious as they think it is, we'll have to help them succeed. Do you agree?"

"I do. It galls me to admit it, but they may need our assistance. I'll leave this copy with you then." He gets up and leaves.

"Well gosh darn. This is shaping up to a right mess."

* * *

Quentin Travers enters his hotel room. After closing and locking the door, he removes a cell phone from his jacket pocket and makes a call. "We may have a situation. It's the prophecy of the crown of blood and fire. I'll contact you after my return." 


	5. Chapter 5

Buffy arrives home in the early morning hours. Giles is sitting against a wall in the kitchen, his jacket and shirt unbuttoned, revealing an opened panel, from which a power cord runs to a wall socket. Willow is sitting beside him, her laptop connected by a thin cable to the open panel in Giles.

"Hey honey, I'm home." Buffy called out when she saw them.

Willow looks up, a smile gracing her lips "How was your trip?"

"Interesting. I ran across the slayer. She was fighting the Sacketts when she had a dizzy spell. Funny thing though, she turns eighteen in a week." She looks at Giles as she speaks.

Giles looks up. "Her cruciamentum, then."

"The council really doesn't care about the individual slayers, as long as the line continues. Since the last one died only eight months ago." Willow speaks up.

"That's what I guessed, Giles." Buffy looks away for a moment. "I arranged to meet her and any friends she wants to bring after sunset tonight. I'll tell her about the test."

"What about her watcher?"

"I told her that if Spike or a watcher shows up, I won't. I was planning on having Xander there as backup, if I needed it. I want a nice long life, you know." her tone turns teasing as she looks eye to eye with Willow.

* * *

The next day, Cordelia meets with her friends, the real ones, at lunch in the courtyard. As she arrives, the rest are gathered.

"Hey guys."

"C." Amy calls out while Oz just nods.

"Cordy." Angel looks up at her "What's wrong?"

"Last night on patrol, I was facing three vamps. I staked the first one when I had a dizzy spell and lost my strength. The other two would of killed me if it wasn't for this other vampire that showed up." She looks at them for a moment before continuing. "She kicked their ass and escorted me to the library. She asked me how close to eighteen I was."

"Eighteen? Sounds like she has an idea of what's wrong then."

"That's what I thought too, Amy. She asked me to meet with her after sunset at the Espresso Pump. No watcher or Spike or else she won't show."

"Do you want some company?" Angel asks.

"I was wondering if all of you could join me. She said I could bring any friends that I wanted to."

"What if it's a trap?"

"She could have killed me last night and she helped me instead. She said that she didn't need to kill me. And that if we fought, she wanted me to be in good condition. I think that if she wanted me dead, she wouldn't of saved me."

The three look at each other for a moment before answering. "I'll go." "Me too." "Same."

"One thing. I didn't tell Wesley about the meeting so. . ."

"We won't tell him then. So what did this titan of destruction look like?"

"Short. About five four maybe less, blonde hair and she used two knives also possibly the one in my dream."

"Odd." Oz says.

* * *

Cordelia and her friends walk into the Espresso Pump shortly before sunset. The place is quiet,. They pick a table near the back of the place and order drinks. As they sit and wait, they watch for Cordelia's rescuer. Finally, about twenty minutes after sunset, something happens.

"I see you came." The quiet voice from the blonde now sitting with them startles them. She nods to a dark haired man who has been sitting by the entrance since before they arrived. He nods back.

"Who's that?" Angel asks.

"A friend." She take a sip from her mocha.

After an uneasy silence, Cordelia finally speaks, drawing on the presence of her companions for courage, intimidated by this woman and yet unable to admit it. "You mentioned that you might know what is happening to me."

Buffy puts down her cup and looks at the group. "First things first. Unless you want me to call you slayer, you should tell me your name."

"Oz."

"He's Daniel Osborne but prefers to be called Oz. I'm Amy Madison."

"Liam O'Connor but you can call me Angel."

"I'm Cordelia Chase."

"I would prefer you keep this from your watcher.. My name is Buffy Summers." She looks around the group. "Oz the werewolf, Amy the witch, Angel and Cordelia the slayer."

Cordelia gasps at her name "You're Buffy Summers? Turned in 1967?"

"You've heard of me?"

"My watcher is researching a dream I've been having. In it, I'm given two choices."

Angel interrupts her "What are you telling her for?"

"Because if she's still around, then the one she supposedly died slaying may be around too." She turns back to Buffy. "In my dream," she glares at Angel, daring him to speak up, " there was a chained figure with dark feathered wings. In one path, I was working with a blonde and a red headed vampires, both women, to free it. In the other, I was alone. In one, the world ended and in the other, it didn't. Wesley, my watcher, was looking for red haired women vampires when he found a mention of you. According to the Watcher's Diaries, your last opponent as the slayer," The others look up at that. "was the red headed vampire Willow Rosenberg, whom you died while defeating. And since we may need your help. . ." She trails off.

Amy takes over. "If Cordelia's dreams are accurate, then we could really use your help. Just don't go around killing people please."

"Funny thing about slayer vamps. We can't live off of animal blood. We need human." She glances at the wilting Amy. "But if to many humans die of blood loss, anywhere else anyways, groups of vampire hunters pop out up and make it inconvenient. Besides, if you're willing to pay, you can buy what you need." She grins evilly. "Second point, we have a drive to fight and humans just aren't a challenge, which leaves demons. You don't have to worry. I won't kill anyone to feed."

"Back to the original reason. Do you know what's happening to Cordelia?" Angel interjects.

"It's a test given by the Council. It's called the Cruciamentum."


	6. Chapter 6

"It's a test given by the Council. It's called the Cruciamentum."

Cordelia is aghast as the rest of her friends listen with mounting horror and disgust.

"When a slayer's eighteenth birthday approaches, she taught about the properties of various crystals. Using one of the crystals, a blue with a small flaw near the center" She pauses to take a drink from her mocha, letting her words sink in. "The slayer is placed in a trance. While she is in the trance, her watcher injects her with a substance that removes the physical abilities that come with the package, the strength and speed. After several days of injections, they lead her into a prepared battleground where a powerful vampire has been released. If she survives, they say well done. If their watcher tries to interfere beyond their role, they can be fired or worse." She looks at Cordelia with a burning hatred evident in her eyes. "Three guesses how I died and the first two don't count. The council took my life once. Not again!"

"You mean that your watcher did that to you?" Amy asks.

Cordelia listens with a sinking heart, betrayed by the one she that is supposed to trust the most in her fight for survival. She looks up "She does. How else would she know about the crystals Wesley has me studying."

"One reason I don't fight slayers. Think of it as a mild form of revenge at the council, as least until I can do worse to them."

"So Cordelia is going through this test. Why after only eight months?"

"It doesn't matter how long a slayer has been called. All they care about is that it's their eighteenth birthday. They've been doing this ritual for over twelve centuries, by their own count."

"Nasty." Oz in his laconic manner.

"How many slayers have survived the test?" Angel inquires, curiosity evident in his expression.

"Maybe one of every ten who reach it." Buffy finishes her mocha and stands. "See ya around.

Good luck Cordy. "

* * *

Buffy and Xander return home after making sure that they have no followers, waiting until they arrived to talk about the dream that Cordelia had. Willow and Giles had set up in the dining area, the table holding the books and notes of the girl's quest for the last decade. Xander goes into the living room and flips on the television. Buffy slips up on the red head who is deep in concentration. Giles glances up and smiles before removing his glasses and walking into the kitchen. Buffy spins Willow around before delivering a passionate kiss to her. Willow starts but soon returns the kiss with an equal fervor.

After several minutes, Buffy pulls back.

"Ahhh, you come here and get me all worked up and then you stop. You're so cruel." Willow complains, giving Buffy a pout.

"Just getting ready for later, baby."

"You betchya there'll be a later." She grins seductively.

Buffy then calls out "Guys, something has come up." She grabs a seat and pulls Willow down on to her lap and then waits until Giles walks back in with a cup of tea and Xander slips in from the living room.

After they take their seats, Buffy starts in and tells them what Cordelia had told her about her dreams. Giles seem apprehensive after the tale while Xander just seems confused.

"You want me to believe that they've got a prophecy to deal with it and you two might need to work alongside the slayer. You know that she might try to kill us all afterwards, don't you?" Xander asks, concern for his family clear in his voice.

Willow answers "I know that you're worried. I'm worried. But this may be our path. But since there are so few beings with feathered wings out there, this is one of the few new leads to show up.."

Giles breaks in "This thing about the crown of blood, fire and iron, the council has been aware of a similar prophecy for quite some time. They refer to it as the Prophecy of the Crown of Blood and Fire. The basics involve a slayer, a turned slayer and one other. Other then that, all information about it was restricted to the ruling body. Most likely because of the danger they see a turned slayer represents to them."

"Ruling body? Do you mean like the guy that oversees the test, Giles?"

"Indeed, Buffy. We need to acquire the information be any means since our survival is dependent upon it. The only problem will be finding him. The council members are warded against locating spells."

"I have a plan." Xander announces.

"Great, the world is doomed." Giles comments sarcastically while throwing his hands up..

"Gee, didn't know you cared, G-man." Giles glares at him then briefly smiles after Xander looks away. "Really. Wills, you can use a focus to scry trough, right?" At her nod he continues. "Then we plant a focus at the library or on Cordelia herself."

"That might work. We'll need to use something that won't be suspected." She looks at the woman who's lap is rest on. "You got an extra knife, dear?"

"A knife? I've got several. Why..." Realization shines in her eyes. "You want me to give one to the slayer and you'll use it as the focus for the spell."

"Xander can drop it off early tomorrow. You don't mind, do you, my Xander shaped friend?" Willow looks at him, her puppy dog eyes swiftly breaking down his opposition.

"All right, just don't use that look on me again."

"So once we find the watcher, we take him and ask our questions?" Giles asks.

Buffy replies "That's it. And if we can get him, he'll tell us everything we want to know. Right?"

They give their agreements and Buffy and Willow head upstairs to find and prepare the proper tool for the task at hand.


	7. Chapter 7

Cordelia arrives at the school by herself. As she pulls her bag out of her car, somebody leans against the rear fender. As she looks at the person, intending to lay into them, she pauses as recognition crosses her face. "Who are you? What are you?"

"I'm Xander and that's all for now. We've taken your message under advisement. And Buffy decided you could use this." He hands her a well crafted wooden box eighteen inches long by three wide and an inch deep. "It's one of her spares. It's been blessed and the blade is an exotic alloy of iron with silver inlay. Works on just about anything."

"So why are you playing messenger boy?"

"Because I can walk in the sunlight." He pauses for a moment "Your vision corresponds with some things my friends have been tracking down for a few decades. And they've decided better safe then sorry so here."

"That can't be all of it."

"It's not. But the rest of it has very little to do with you. And if you don't know it, you can't tell anyone, C."

"So you're not going to tell me the rest of it because I don't need to know it, right?"

"That and you might let something slip accidentally." He gives her a goofy smile and takes off.

Angel comes up to her "What was that about?"

"He came bearing gifts." She opens the box and looks at the contents. "She turns the box and shows him the sheathed knife resting within. "It's gorgeous." she exclaims.

"We better get moving or we'll be late."

"Right." They walk toward the building.

* * *

For lunch, Cordelia and companions meet outside to discuss the previous night's meeting.

Amy and Oz came together, as usual, while Angel was the last to join the group.

"So, what's up?" Amy asks.

"I received a visitor this morning after I got out of my car. Remember the guy last night, the one she nodded to." She waits for them to acknowledge him. "He surprised me and then he gave me this." She reaches into her pack and removes the box and hand it to Oz. "He said that it's been blessed and would work on most things."

"Silver inlay." Oz comments as he passes it to Amy.

"I could check to see if any spells were put on it." Amy suggests.

"How soon could you check and what do you need for it?" Cordelia asks.

"I'll have to check a couple of books but I think tomorrow after school at the earliest."

"I could leave it with Wesley in his office until then."

"You're really worried about this." Angel comments.

"He admitted to me that there is something that they're not telling me about what's going on. It just bugs me."

"Yes, but they are telling you that there's stuff that they're not telling you. They're not hiding that they're keeping secrets. Unlike the council." Oz points out.

"That's true. I still don't have to like it." Cordelia complains.

Amy interjects "Guys. They're telling us that they have plans they're not talking about. If anything, they know that we're going to be suspicious. Right." The rest quickly agree. "So we know that Buffy Summers was turned. Her sire is probably this Willow Rosenberg. Anything else?"

"The guy at the coffee shop. He's the one that dropped off the knife. He called himself Xander. He's not a vampire or a human. Oh, and Willow was turned in 1938 in Germany. She was thought to be a witch."

"We'll check em out."

* * *

Later that evening, at an abandoned boarding house, Wesley is having a cup of tea with Travers.

"Are you sure that the trial can't be postponed, sir?"

"Absolutely not. It must be performed within three days of the slayer's birthday. The trial has been performed for over twelve centuries and is a time honored tradition."

"But sir. Traditions can become unnecessary if the reasons behind them become invalid."

"There are reasons for the test. They are restricted to the high council only, however. You'll just have to trust me, Wesley."

"I do sir. It's just that my slayer can be a handful at times. And with these dreams that she's been having, I'd rather not take a risk with the survival of the human race."

"There's no need to worry. Faith will be here within the week and if your slayer is everything you've told me, she'll come through it stronger then before giving us two slayers."

"I'm still not satisfied that having Faith here will be of much help."

"The council has information about this prophecy that we have kept hidden."

"What kind of information do you have?"

"The existence of the council is at stake. And we will not let a slayer be turned."

"A turned slayer? It's not possible."

"This prophecy of the crown of blood and fire speaks of a turned slayer that will destroy the council. We have keep a close watch on every slayer's death and are positive that none have been turned as yet."

"How about the chained figure?"

"It's not important."

"If you say so, sir." Wesley finishes his tea and excuses himself.

* * *

That night. Wesley and Spike are patrolling together.

"So, Spike, what do you think of this mess?"

"The bloody council doesn't have a clue. There have been rumors of a slayer vampire since the late seventies traveling with a Gri'ah demon."

"A Gri'ah demon? I haven't heard of that type before."

"Not surprised." Spike takes a drag on his cigarette. "They're on the rare side."

"What are they capable of?"

"What ya paying?"

"I have" He pulls out his wallet and removes two bills. "Two hundred."

Spike takes the money and pockets it. "Gri'ah demons look like a dark blue skinned human with red eyes all a glowey. They're as tough as most slayers but they do heal a lot faster. Each one can only take a single humanlike form. No disguising themselves as other people."

"Interesting. Now about these rumors you've heard?"

"Back in 78 maybe 79, a group of hunters came to a small town just outside of Nashville, Tennessee. They caught a young Gri'ah boy about four or so and forced him to take em to his home. They burned the place and laughed at the screams. They gave the boy a head start before they started chasing him. They ran by a demon bar and some of the drunks came out to watch. A young woman stepped out of the shadows were two others stood and told the boy that she'd protect him. The hunters showed up and opened fire. She drank their blood and left the bodies lie. One of the witnesses swore he'd seen her earlier as a slayer. They found his ashes a week later. The rest of em disappeared shortly after. I heard the story from the one that recognized her before his death. He was scared out of his mind."

"I'd think that a turned slayer would cause a swath of destruction."

"So would I mate, so would I. Of course there are a lot demons and such out there that would love to take one out."

"Reason enough to stay hidden if one wanted a quiet life."

"Or had long term plans to carry out."

"Indeed."


	8. Chapter 8

The forth day after her dream, Cordelia wakes, somehow knowing that this is the day, the day of her trial. She gets up and dressed for school. Looking around, she dresses, knowing that she might not have time to change before her test. Dressing in stylish yet protective clothing, she double checks for weapons concealment. Finally satisfied, she breaks her overnight fast and leaves for school.

The morning passes swiftly by, the utterly mundane nature of the day concealing her certainty of the coming danger that she will face that very evening.

And after school, she goes to meet Wesley. As she walks trough the doors, she calls out "Hey Wesley. You in here?"

A muffled reply comes from the stacks. "Ah, hello there." A few minutes later, Wesley exits the stacks and comes down the stairs holding several large and dusty volumes. He clears his throat before speaking. "I think that I might have found something." He walks into his office as Cordelia follows behind.

"So what did you find?"

"I may have found a clue as to the cause of your weakness."

She perks up, wondering just what story he's going to tell her. "Go on."

"As best as I can determine, someone or something has placed a spell on you. I need for you to check out the old Sunnydale Arms boarding house and search the place. According to Spike, there have been some strange people using the place."

"All right. I'll check it out after dinner."

"Ah, very well."

* * *

An official car of the City of Sunnydale pulls into the driveway at 1643 Revello and stops. A city official gets out of the car carrying a large manila envelope. He walks to the front door and rings the door bell. After a short time, Giles answers the door. The official hands the envelope to him and returns to the car.

* * *

Cordelia pauses at the door to the boarding house, wondering just what the hell she's gotten herself into, carrying her bag of weapons over her shoulder. She opens the door and slips inside. She slowly closes the door, pausing to remove a cross from her bag and placing it in the door jam to hold the door open, smiling as she wonders what any vampires would think if they try to remove it.

She makes her way into the rundown building, taking care to stay as quiet as possible. At the old couch, she carefully sets her bag on the cushions. Opening it, she takes several bottles of holy water and puts them in various pockets. She takes three crosses and a crossbow. Loading the crossbow and takes extra bolts on the off chance that she'll get a chance to use them. She begins to search the rest of the first floor.

At the door, a hand reaches out of the darkness and grabs the object holding the door open. It jerks back into the shadows as the hand begins to smoke from the brief contact with the cross.

Cordelia makes her way into the kitchen, a faint coppery odor slowly getting stronger. She reaches out along the wall and flips the switch. The harsh light reveals in shocking clarity the drained corpse of a man laying on the table. His blood is splattered around the room, decorating it in macabre tones.

She gasped and pulled back swiftly, the sheer horror trying to send her fleeing. But she is made of sterner stuff then most people, one of the prices she pays for being a slayer. She does not flee the rum, she carefully retreats, her weapon raised and scanning the hall. She carefully searches the place first floor.

As she returns to the main room, a newly risen vampire jumps out from beside the door. She spins the crossbow, hoping to get a shot off. The fiend rushes at her. Suddenly, everything else seem to slow down, her weapon coming to bear on the still approaching vampire. She caresses the trigger, sending wooden doom into it's heart. It looks at her in surprise as it turns to ash, it's skull bouncing once on the floor before it too turns to dust.

"One down, who knows how many left." She mutters under her breath as she reloads the crossbow before turning to head upstairs.

The quiet is broken by the sound of clapping from the top of the stairs. She looks up and sees a figure cloaked in the darkness. "Very good, slayer." the masculine voice oozing with insincerity. He descends as if he were royalty, slowly and majestically. He is a tall man dressed in finery and with a fur lined cloak of maroon upon his shoulders.. When he reaches the bottom, he reaches out with his left hand and cups her cheek. "Simply magnificent. You will make me a superb consort."

"Who are you?" her voice faintly trembling.

"Ah, where are my manners? I am Lucius. And you, my dear, are Cordelia Chase, my bride to be." as he grabs her right arm and spins her to his chest, the crossbow flying out of her grasp. He embraces her, trapping her there with both of his arms. He whispers into her ear "Struggle is futile, my dear. No one can hear you. You are mine." He holds her tight as he kisses her earlobe and continues delivering soft kisses down to her neck.

* * *

Quentin Travers walks into the library, whistling a jaunty tune.

"Ah, hello Mr. Travers. How goes the test?" Wesley inquires.

"The slayer has entered the field of play. And shortly, we shall see how well the poor thing does." Quentin Travers smugly comments.

Wesley seems outraged for a split second just as the doors to the library swing open and sees two people, a man and a woman, walk in, both wearing long coats. The woman, a short blonde, walks up to them. "Excuse me miss but the library is closed. I'm afraid that you'll have to return tomorrow." He informs her.

"No problem, Wesley Wyndam-Price and Quentin Travers." She throws back her coat and brings up a gun. "I thought that since we're neighbors, I should invite Mr. Travers to the housewarming."

Quentin stands blusterously. "I don't know who you are, young lady, but you're in serious trouble."

She smiles. Wesley and Quentin both wilt under the sheer malice of it. "My name is Buffy Summers."

At their shocked expressions, her companion grins. Then he removes his gun from under his coat and shoots Wesley.

Quentin jumps as Wesley collapses to the ground. He turns toward Buffy, crying out "Please don't..." She shoots him, the dart lodging in his groin. He attempts to reach into his pocket before falling to the ground.

* * *

Cordelia struggles futilely as her captor reveals his true visage. He scraps his fangs against her neck, causing her blood to ooze.

A voice, unknown to her sounds in the darkness. "Can anyone join?"


	9. Chapter 9

Cordelia struggles futilely as her captor reveals his true visage. He scraps his fangs against her neck, allowing her blood to seep forth.

A voice, unknown to her sounds in the darkness. "Is this a private party or can anyone join?"

Lucius looks up, his yellow eyes looking at the previously unnoticed intruder. "Do you know who I am, little girl?"

"Lucius, master vampire and turned in 632 AD in Constantinople. You've killed fifteen slayers to date." A slim red headed woman steps out of the shadows. "It's become a hobby of yours, hasn't it?"

"Manners." He gently chides. "And you are?" he asks, the epitome of politeness in his poise.

She smiles. "Willow Rosenberg. I was turned in 1938 by a descendant of yours, William the Bloody, more commonly called Spike."

"Then you know that you can't lift a finger to oppose me." He smiles. "And of course I'll have to teach you to respect your elders."

She pauses for a moment, seemingly to consider before shaking her head in negation. "Nahh. Doesn't work that way." She reveals her face fully. As they watch, her eyes change from a brilliant green to midnight black and her hair darkens noticeably.

Lucius raises his head. "You're a witch. And a powerful one. But that doesn't negate the fact that you're my descendent." He smiles as he starts to think of the things he can have her do for him.

"No, it doesn't." She agrees. And then she smiles at the two of them and Cordelia senses the unrestrained predatory attitude of the witch. "But the turning of a slayer breaks every claim any other vampire might have on me. In fact" she pauses as she takes a step forward "the only bond I have is to the slayer I turned over thirty years ago."

"You lie. None of our kind has managed to turn a slayer." A hint of disbelief is evident in his haughty voice.

Cordelia finds her voice. "You're Buffy's sire?" she asks in concern.

"Yeppers, that's me."

Lucius looks a little confused. "And just who is this Buffy?"

Cordelia replies "The Slayer from 1963 to 1967. She was active in Florida until her eighteenth birthday when the next slayer was called. I met her a few days ago."

"Well then, I shall have to hunt down this Buffy after I kill you." He smirks and attempts to throw Cordelia into the wall. He snarls as he finds that his limbs refuse to obey his commands.

"Can't move very well, Lucius?" Willow asks. "You should never underestimate what a witch can do, even a vampire witch." She walks up to him and runs her fingers along his straining chest. As they trail along, tiny lines of flame mark his clothes. She steps back and just watches. The lines slowly grow and spread, making their way across his body as he struggles, in vain, to break the eldritch bonds upon him. As the minutes begin to flow by, the ancient vampire continues to struggles, suddenly, the lines blaze and engulf him in flames. They burn swiftly, leaving behind only ashes. She looks at the ashen remains and grins maliciously. "Well that was exciting." She glances at Cordelia. "I'm off. See ya around." and disappears into the shadows.

The front door smashes open and a disheveled Angel stumbles through. He looks around, a wooden stake in his right hand. "Are you all right?" He asks, nervously.

"Fine." She takes a look around. "I'm done here. Let's go." She walks out the door.

"Okay." he quizzically replies before following her.

* * *

Cordelia and Angel return to the Library. They walk in and look around for Wesley. A groan from behind the counter draws their attention.

Cordelia looks over the counter and exclaims in surprise. "Wesley, are you alright?" She jumps over the counter and checks his pulse.

Angel rounds the counter and rushes to them.

Wesley tries to sit up. "Where's Tra..."

"What was that, Wes?" Angel asks.

Wesley tries again. "Where's Mr. Travers?"

"I don't see him." Cordelia looks around. "Angel, will you?"

"Sure thing, Cordy." He stands and looks throughout the library. "There's noone else here." He calls from the stacks before he appears out of them.

"I was afraid of this." Wesley mutters as he stands with Cordelia's limited help.

"Who was it?" She asks while helping him to a seat.

"It was Buffy Summers and an accomplice." He pauses and looks at her. "And how did it go for you tonight.?" he inquires.

"I got a newbie but the other one had me by the neck." She absentmindedly reaches up and rubs at the scratches left in her neck, breaking them open and leaving trails of blood on her hand. "Then this dead vampire shows up and distracts him. Did you know that Spike was the one who turned Willow Rosenberg?" she muses.

"Uhm, no I didn't. H- How did you discover that?"

"That's who she said her sire was. A descendant of the vampire Lucius who was turned in the six hundreds in Constantinople." Wesley looks at her in surprise. She continues "It's strange, Wesley. I'm forced to face a fourteen hundred year old vampire for my cruciamentum while Buffy faced one not yet forty years old. Why do you suppose that is, Wesley?"

"Huh, How did you find out about the test?"

Angel laughs harshly. "Hey, I even knew about it."

A voice from the stacks draws their attention. "I told them about it, Wesley." As they look, they see Buffy walking out of the stacks, putting away a cell phone. She descends the stairs and walks over to the table. Pulling out a chair, she plops down. "We grabbed Travers because he's got info that we need. The prophecy of blood and fire is about the end of the council. Add in the iron crown and it deals with the end of the human race." She pulls out a thermos and takes a swig. "Ah, that hits the spot." Closing and setting the thermos on the table, she looks at the three, a trace of blood evident from one corner of her mouth. "Time to start talking to each other, guys. And I don't mean about the weather."

"What do you mean, the end of the council?" Wesley nervously inquires.

"I mean the end of the organization."

"But the Council is the leader in the war against evil. If it falls, the human race will fall soon after." He protests.

"That's not what this prophecy says, Wes. In this one, either the council goes bye-bye or it's Grave of the Fireflies for us all." She pauses and takes another swig.

"What are you drinking anyway?" Angel asks, already regretting asking the question.

"Blood, of course, human to be precise. I can't drink animal."

"Um, excuse me, but just what do you mean?"

"Unlike every other vampire out there, I can't survive on animal blood. I can only feed on human and most types of demon, like whatever Travers is."

"Quintin Travers is as human as me or these two." Wesley argues, gesturing weakly toward the two students.

"Travers isn't human. I can feed off him but his blood tastes bad, just like most of the demons I've tried. Kinda like how most vampires think about animal blood. Tastes bad but it'll keep you alive."

"What made you think he isn't human?" Wesley has recovered enough to show some actual curiosity.

"He didn't smell right. Not an actual scent, more like part of the slayer senses that I kept after my turning. It's difficult to explain. Anyway, I took a sip to check. Can't fool the taste buds."

"So you took him after realizing he isn't human?"

"Naw. We grabbed him because he knows stuff that we need to know. Like more about what's going on then he's letting on. We're going to question him." Her emphasize on question is unmistakable. "And then we can start figuring out what we need to do."

Angel looks at her and spits out a single question. "Why?"

"If humankind dies out, so will every other vampire on the planet. A slow lingering death by starvation. And I'll be all alone." She shudders.


	10. Chapter 10

Willow walks in the front door as Xander plops into a recliner. "Hey, Willow. How'd it go?"

"Smooth. Where's the head watcher."

"Giles is keeping an eye on him downstairs." She starts to head for the basement but pauses as Xander continues. "Buffy said that he's not human, that he's some type of demon so be careful, okay?" He smiles at her, his concern clear.

"I'll be careful, Xander." She reassures him before she makes her way to the basement.

The cool grey concrete walls of the nearly empty basement contrast with the bare chest of Quentin Travers and the red heat of the brazier. The head of the Watchers Council hangs limply from his bonds against the far wall.

Rupert Giles pulled on one of the chains holding Travers' leg to the floor, testing it's strength. He looks up as she reaches the bottom step. "How was your mission, this night?"

"Fine. They somehow got Lucius for the test." She looks at him for a moment. "Did you know he was still around?"

"I was of the understanding that he had been slain just after the American Civil War. Apparently, that's not what happened. I'll have check my books and other sources and see what I can find, about Quentin here as well."

"All right, Giles." She shoos him up the stairs. She waits patiently for his exit, occupying her time by examining the tools and implements laid out ahead of time for their captives questioning. After the door swings closed, she speaks "You can stop pretending, Travers. I know."

He opens his eyes and looks at her, his very gaze seemingly condescending. "Very well, witchling. Do you know who I am?"

"And do you know who I am?"

"You're just a two-bit witch who thinks you've got some power and are out to make a name for yourself. I, on the other hand, am Quintin Travers, head of the Watchers Council. And if you don't release me, I will make sure that what's left of your life will be extremely unpleasant."

"You were appointed to the governing body after you arranged for the death of the slayer Buffy Summers. Four years ago, you maneuvered your way into becoming the head. All because of a prophecy that Buffy would see the destruction of the Council. And so you arranged for a turned witch to be her opponent for her cruciamentum." His shocked face tells her that he remembers her now. "You chose me then and now it's time for you to return the favor." She picks up a razor sharp knife and thrusts it through his right hand, pinning it to the concrete wall. "I have a few questions for you. And by the time I done with you, you will tell me every thing I want to know." She takes a pair of pliers and proceeds to slowly remove the finger nail from his left pinkie.

Upstairs, the muffled screams begin to rise. Xander looks over to Giles. "How long do you think he'll last?"

"Would you care to make a small wager on it, my good man?"

* * *

Back at the library, Wesley looks at Buffy in horror. "You don't care what happens to humanity?" he blurts out.

"Why should I? Your kind has spent enough time trying to slay me so why should I? Just as long as enough of you exist for my lover and I to live, I really don't care about any other vamps out there. They're either to stupid, just wanna use us for their own ends or they just wanna get into my pants. If anything, they draw to much attention to our own existence. Is that clear enough for ya?"

Angel looks up at the all to familiar philosophy in surprise. To hear his own thoughts reflected back at himself, even though he has started to act in Cordelia's aid.

"So, Cordy, take several days off. The local nightlife already knows about your test." Buffy spits out word like a curse. "And the smarter ones will try to kill you before you recover. So I'll patrol the town for you."

"Why are you doing this?" Wesley asks, wondering why this fiend seems so helpful.

"Why else? The council wants her dead. That's enough reason for me to keep her alive for now." She smiles the smile of a predator playing with it's food. "My secondary goal is the destruction of the council for what they did to me. And in this case, if you oppose me, you're working for the end of the human race. Savor the irony, watcher."

Cordelia bursts out laughing semi hysterically. ""So we've got to deal with the council, a vamped slayer, a powerful vamp witch and stave off an apocalypse to boot. Sure and what's happening next week?"

"We have another slayer coming. She'll be her in a few days." Wesley chokes out, as the realization of the betrayal the council has perpetrated on him and his slayer sinks in.

Cordy whips to face him. "Another slayer?" she gasps.

Buffy laughs. "So their sending faith. They must really be desperate."

Wesley looks at her in dismay. "Why do you say that?" His prim and proper tone sending her into more laughs.

She gasps out through her chuckles "Because Faith is almost a rogue. She's killed more people that any two other slayers on record. And it's her death that called the one before Cordy."

Angel catches the last part and looks up from his musings. "Her death?" he asks.

"Her watcher, a Gwendolyn Post, tried to kill her while trying to steal a magic glove. She killed her own watcher but died during the deed. Paramedics were on the scene to deal with the fire and brought her back. Some kind of massive electrical jolt." Buffy concludes, grinning at Wesley's dismay.

He recovers his composure, and think back over one of Buffy's earlier comments, inquires "What's your first goal, if I might inquire?"

"What does every vampire want, Spike?" she asks causing them to look around.

Spike walks out of the stacks warily, watching the unknown girl warily. "Most of us want either more power or a way around our limitations."

"Right." she comments "and we have a bit of power."

"Don't pull my leg, little girl. If you're a vamp..." He stops as the blessed steel of a razor sharp blade burns into the skin of his neck, his amazement at her speed evident as he holds very still.

She looks him in the eye and shifts, her face taking on the face of a vampire. The ridges above her eyes are minimal in size and yet stand out with a reddish tint. She pulls back and sheathes the knife. "My sire wants to deal with you personally and I think I'll let her have the fun of dealing with you." She walks out of the door and waves her hand over her shoulder at them.

Spike waits until he can no longer hear her footsteps before he stumble to the table and collapses into a seat. "Who was that?" His voice heavy with unease.

"Her name is Buffy Summers. And she is your grand childe, in a manner of speaking."

"That doesn't explain this." He points at the fresh burn on his throat.

Angel looks at where the confrontation took place while speaking. "Her sire is Willow Rosenberg" He turns to Spike and looks him in the eye. "and she was a slayer in the sixties."

"But Willow's dead." A hint of fear in his tone.

Cordelia raises her voice. "No she's not. She's the one that killed Lucius and saved my life tonight. She used some kind of fire spell and held him in place while the flames slowly spread over his body. He was helpless before she let him die. And Buffy can handle blessed objects."

Spike looks at them. "Bye. This place just got to hot for me." He gets up to leave.

"Why, Spike? Why are you running?"

"Because Willow wants me dead in the worst way possible. And she was a master of torture before she escaped from me. I tried to break her before I turned her and afterwards she still managed to escape and then her coven mates bound my soul to me. I've roamed the world since 1815 when I was turned and no one else ever managed to get away without being broken to my will. And tonight, with Buffy, I had no claim on her unlike every other childe or grandchilde of mine. Soif you think I'm going to stay in town and let them find me? Not on your life, mate."


	11. Chapter 11

Later that night, Giles looks up as Buffy walks in. "How was your evening?"

"They know that the slayers weak. There were a few groups out looking for her but nothing I couldn't handle. Where's Will?"

A faint scream rises to their ears. "She went downstairs when she got here and started with her interrogation. Fortunately, he's of a durable breed."

"Still, it's time for a break. And you know how torture gets to her."

"I know. The same thing happens to you when you have a good fight."

She smiles at him. "I'll go carry her off to bed then."

"Yes, well, you should silence your room. Xander needs his rest."

"Yes Giles. I'll make sure Willow does. And then we'll ravish each other til noon." She swiftly makes her way to the basement stairs and heads down them. Several minutes later, she reappears with Willow slung over one shoulder who's Cheshire like smile reminds Giles of the cat that ate the canary.

"Night Giles." The two call out before heading upstairs.

"Goodnight girls." He returns before settling down to his research, studiously ignoring the muffled moans and cries of passion from upstairs that drift down latter..

* * *

Sunnydale High School late that night, Principle Snyder is watching a video of Buffy's confrontation with Spike when a knock at his door draws his attention. "Yes." he snarls.

The door opens and Mr. Trick enters the room. "You wanted to see me sir?"

The angry little man stands and walks to the window. "There's two new vampires in town. I want them dust."

"Who are they?" Trick asks, his curiosity roused.

Snyder points to the screen. "There's one of them now. The other lairs with her."

Trick watches the confrontation. "What is she?"

"She was a slayer. Now she's just an obstacle."

"A slayer! I didn't think..." Trick looks at the monitor in surprise. "This is going to be difficult."

"Why?"

"She's fast and strong. The strength should be easy to deal with. But with her speed... Whoa! She's using blessed weapons. Look at his neck broil."

"Just do it, however you can."

"Won't the mayor be upset?"

"You just worry about following your orders. I'll worry about the Mayor."

"You're the boss."

* * *

Willy looks up as the vampire known as Mr. Trick and several others walk into the bar. He shakes his head and wonders just who the poor s.o.b. is that's going to be the target of this attack.

Trick motions and two close and lock the main door. The others head to the back and set up over the exit leading to the sewer. No one moves as the costumers wait for him to make his pitch.

"Greetings. You know who I am. I'm here recruiting for a mission."

One of the vampire patrons calls out "And what? Get us all killed?"

He gestures. One of the guys on the back entrance walks up to the now nervous patron and pulls out a tranquilizer pistol and, taking careful aim, he fires. The dart flies into his chest. A couple of seconds later, the patron screams in agony as the holy water injected by the dart causes the undead flesh to start to burn and bubble.

Spike silently groans, thankful that he had at least dyed his hair dark and had put on a brown blazer. Now any chance he had of getting out of town just went up in smoke. He keeps quiet, figuring that his best opportunity for escape will come.

Ignoring the screams, he looks over the rest of the patrons. "Today, we have an opportunity. An opportunity to remove the greatest threat to our kind to ever exist." They sullenly look watch on as he speaks. "We have a Slayer in town that's cheated. A slayer that's been turned. One who has the strengths of both the slayer and our kind. And one that still seeks the end of our kind."

The swell of unease among his audience causes him to smile when one calls out "So?"

"So we begin our own hunt. We will not wait for her to track and slay us one by one. We will find her lair and burn her out. And then we kill her. And you are going to help us. Thanks for volunteering."

He looks over the crowd, staring down any that dare protest. After a moment, he has his minions gather them up and escort them to the front door and out to their new life, dragging the weakly flailing vamp along. He smile and walks over to Willie. "Any word, Willie?"

"Nah, it's been real quiet like. I ain't heard nothing about a turned slayer, neither."

"If you do, you will give me a call, right." Although it's worded as a question, Willie recognizes it for the order that it is and nervously agrees. Trick exits, already making plans on how to draw his quarry out.

* * *

Wesley sits alone in the library, thinking about what has happened over the past couple of days. The supposedly routine test for Cordelia. The comments and opinions of Buffy, a turned slayer. The first slayer ever know to be turned in fact. And despite his desire to cast her words as lies, he couldn't. She was helping because it would upset the council, not out of a sense of morality. Even her calling Travers a demon, he couldn't shake. He remembered her gloating about how he had been misled, her pleasure at the pain her words had caused him to suffer. And yet he still believed her. After all, why lie when the truth would hurt so much more. He shakes his head, mired in his own suffering, when he has duties to perform. He stands and walks to the phone and reluctantly picks up the receiver and dials. After a moment, he speaks "This is Wesley Wyndom Price. I have several things to report. First, Mr. Travers has been ..."

* * *

Early Saturday morning. Cordelia looks up at the tapping at her window. While she watches, a pebble flies up and hits it. She goes and opens it and looks down at the neatly manicured lawn below. Angel, Amy and Oz look up anxiously. She waves and motions then towards the rear door. She throws on a house coat and hurries down stairs to let them in. "Hey guys. What are you doing here this early?" she inquires.

Amy speaks up. "We were wondering how things went last night. You know, with the test and everything. Angel told us you survived but..."

Oz interrupts "..we want details."

Amy pushes back against him as he puts his arms around her. "Yeah. We want to know what happened. Everything that happened before Angel showed up."

Cordelia softly laughs. "All right. Have you had breakfast yet?" At their indications of no, "Well come on then. I'll go get dressed and then we can sit down together and I'll tell. Okay?" After getting their agreement, she stops be the kitchen and tells the family cook that they have guests for breakfast, she goes upstairs and swiftly dress for the day, skipping her normal routine for once.

* * *

Giles looks up from his research as Xander stumbles down the stairs. "Good Morning. And how was your slumber?" he asks.

Xander pours a cup of coffee and takes a swig before answering. "Morning Giles. They at least got a partial spell up this time. I need a girlfriend." He yawns and stretches before taking another mouthful.

Giles chuckles at his predicament before returning to his books. He suddenly stiffens and begins to read aloud **"When the false guardian of the chosen stands revealed, when three who were chosen stand in battle together, and the lowly betrayer seeks to burn the world, the way to the true guardian shall be revealed. But only the oldest and youngest chosen can loose the dark winged one, and only yellow, red and black can open the gates of blood. For good or ill two chosen and two of their foes shall spin the world, to save or slay."**

Xander looks at Giles in surprise. "What!"

Giles looks at him, "It's an apocalypse."


	12. Chapter 12

Several days pass and Cordelia is recovered from the after effects of the test. While chatting with her followers, she opens her locker and finds an envelope addressed to her. Her curiosity getting the better of her, she opens it and removes an ornate invitation to a private art show at the local gallery, The Summers Gallery. As her companions ooh and ah over it, she wonders how it was delivered to her locker. When lunchtime rolls around, she heads to the library where she discovers that the rest of the group, including Wesley, has also received one.

"People. Did any of you happen notice the name of the place?" Wesley inquires.

Cordelia turns toward him and smirks. "Well, I saw the name Summers and thought it just might be a connection to her." Her tone indicating just who she meant.

"And you're not worried it might be a trap?"

"If they wanted us dead, they of done it by now, Wesley. I'm going tonight before patrol. Anyone else going, I suggest we meet here and go together."

"I don't believe this is wise, Miss Chase." I insist..."

Cordelia interrupts "You're going with us. And then we've going to find out why we're meeting someplace new. Any questions?" She stares at Wesley until capitulates.

* * *

The five of them take two vehicles to the gallery, Cordelia's car and Oz's van with weapons stored inside.

At the door, Joyce welcomes them in. "Hello. Welcome to the Summer's Gallery. I'm your hostess for this evening, Joyce Summers."

"A pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Summers. I'm Wesley Wyndham Price." He then proceeds to introduce the rest of the group.

"I've heard about you, Miss Chase. It's not everyday that I meet a vampire slayer. Buffy and her friends will be here in a little while. Until then, I'm supposed to give you copies of the prophecy they've found."

Cordelia looks at the older woman for a moment and then speaks "Excuse me, but how do you know Buffy?"

Joyce calmly meets her gaze as she answers. "Buffy is my aunt. After my parents died, she made sure I was able to finish collage. She's made contact yearly ever since. She won't even let me invite her in case something happens to her. Now, if you will excuse me for a moment." She walks through a door. After a moment and the rustling of papers, she returns with a manila envelope and hands it to Cordelia.

Cordelia opens the envelope and slides the contents out. The crinkle of crisp sheets sounds through the suddenly deadly quiet hall. She looks down at the first page and begins to read aloud. "When the false guardian of the chosen stands revealed, when three who were chosen stand in battle together, and the lowly betrayer seeks to burn the world, the way to the true guardian shall be revealed. But only the oldest and youngest chosen can loose the dark winged one, and only yellow, red and black can open the gates of blood. For good or ill two chosen and two of their foes shall spin the world, to save or slay." She looks up and glances at the rest of them. "It's confirmed. We have a prophecy."

Wesley looks startled. "I've never heard of one like that. May I?" He reaches out and takes the page as Cordelia hands it to him and begins to peruse it, absentmindedly heading for a seat.

Amy looks around and sighs. "Do we have to start with it now. I want to look around."

Joyce smiles. "Let me give you the tour while we wait for Buffy and her companions. They should arrive in about a quarter hour." She escorts all of them but Wesley through the place, answering their questions and explaining the pieces and their history.

Roughly fifteen minutes later, the front door opens and Buffy, Willow and Xander walk in accompanied by a distinguished looking gentleman wearing a tweed suit. Joyce returns the group to near the entrance way shortly afterwards.

Buffy looks over the group of young people and smiles predatorily. "My name is Buffy Summers. I was the slayer until my death in 1967 during my cruciamentum. My sire is Willow Rosenberg. And you are?" she trails off.

Cordelia takes the lead. "I'm Cordelia Chase. I've been the slayer for the past eight months."

Angel follows. "My name is Liam O'Conner. I'm an ordinary human."

"Amy Madison. I'm a witch." Amy nervously states, unnerved by the stares of two powerful vampires.

"Daniel Osborne, call me Oz. Werewolf and musician."

Cordelia clears her throat pointedly at Wesley, rousing him from his study of the prophecy. "Pardon me. I am Wesley Wyndham Price. I am Cordelia's Watcher. It's an honor to meet you." He replies, appalled at his poor manners.

The red headed vampire speaks. "Willow Rosenberg. Turned in1938 in Germany. My Sire was Spike."

Amy gasps "Was?"

Willow continues "Sire to Buffy Summers. Practicing sorceress. I broke his sire bond when I sired Buffy." She grins smugly.

"Xander Harris. You call me Alexander and I'll make sure you suffer. Gri'ah demon. I was born near Nashville in 73. I'm only alive today because of them. I owe them my life."

Joyce smiles fondly at Buffy as she come up to her and hugs her. "I'll see you around, Aunt Buffy."

"Take care. I'll see you later." She walks Joyce to the main door and watches until she is safely in her car.

Wesley looks stunned. "I thought the all newly risen vampires sought out and killed their own families."

Cordelia looks at him, surprised that he missed the earlier exchange while the only one who hasn't yet introduced himself snorts. "That's nonsense. Most avoid anything to do with their families. As for those that kill their families, they become cursed even by vampiric standards. Blood from a close relative tends to permanently weaken the possessing demon's hold onto it's state of unlife. After fifty years at most, they spontaneously combust. However, if they wait for a minimum of ten years, then they can feed or kill their own family without weakening."

Wesley looks back at him in shock "Who are you?"

He smiles pleasantly. "Rupert Giles. Buffy's Watcher and official conscience."

"How?"

"After Buffy died and I had reported that she wasn't turned, the council arranged for me to have a fatal accident. Some time later, I became aware that I had been brought back by Willow to answer her questions. Sometime in the seventies, they..."

Willow coughs, drawing everyone's attention. "It was 1978. We discovered a young mage who was studying the combination of robotics and magic. He managed convinced me to help his experiment. We created a fusion of robot and golem. It went crazy. So we tried again, this time with Giles' soul as the control. It worked. We went our separate ways after that and Giles has been with us ever since."

Angel looks between the two. "How did you fake her not rising?"

Willow shakes her head when Amy squeaks up. "She did a spell. She kept Buffy from waking until after Giles made his report and then let her wake. Kinda like sleeping beauty."

"Alright. So why'd you want to meet here and not at the library?" Cordelia asks.

Willow answers her. Did you look at the last couple of pages?" Cordy indicates no. "Then you would have seen several pictures of you in the library. Somebody's watching you. We prefer to minimize our presence where we can."

"I see." Wesley collapses back onto his seat. He rests his face in his hands and mutters a single word. "Faith."

Buffy overhears and looks at him intently. "Faith?"

"The slayer before Cordelia. She was saved by emergency surgery. She died on the operating table. She's due in town in a few days. Mr. Travers didn't tell me much."

Buffy and Willow gaze into each others eyes and begin speaking "When the false guardian of the chosen stands revealed, when three who were chosen stand in battle together."

Willow smiles "The false guardian of the chosen, Quintin Travers."

Buffy looks over to Cordelia "You, Faith and I, the three who were chosen will fight together."

OZ walks over to the door and looks out. "Maybe sooner then you think."

The others look outside to see a gathering force of vampires and demons as a dark haired woman flies through the door, hurled inside by one of those outside. She looks up and sees Giles. "Hey, I'm Faith. Hear you got a vamp problem."


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own the charactors or the shop.

* * *

Wesley looks down at the new arrival who's precipitous arrival seems to have triggered the vampire horde of about thirty outside into motion. The first wave charge the doors with the front rank carries manhole cover before them like shields while atop a couple of panel trucks, a vampire with a silenced rifle keep up a slow but steady fire. Accompanying each rifleman is a vamp armed with automatic tranquilizer guns, threatening the small horde between their locations and the gallery. A lone draftee vampire makes a break from the fighting but only gets short distance before a dozen darts drop him in a steaming, screaming heap. The injected fluids swiftly causing him to turn to ash.

Willow turns towards the doors, raises her right hand and, with a smile, speaks a single word. A translucent barrier springs up around the outside of the building. As the charging vamps smash into the sudden barrier, she turns back towards the rest and the humans present recoil at the once green eyes now turned to black abysses. She smirks at their responses and walks over to Buffy.

Angel and Xander begin a methodical search of the place looking for anything that could be used as a weapon aside from the art. Xander also takes a quick look out the back door.

While the rest of them wait, Faith glares at Buffy and Willow cuddling and asks "What's up with all the vamps?"

"For now, they're on our side. As for why, we'll discuss it later." Wesley informs her.

Giles clears his throat. "That is correct. But now we must escape from this ambush. Any ideas?" Amy nervously raises her hand. He gently smiles at her, his kindly tone easing her worries. "You don't need to raise your hand, Amy."

"How long will the barrier hold?" She asks with a little more confidence.

Willow answers from across the room "Til midnight. I can also open small portals in it temporarily."

Angel and Xander return. "We didn't find much of use." Angel informs them.

Xander speaks next. "Thee's a small group outside the back door, but they're armed. Three rifles and four dart men with another half dozen vamps to screen 'em."

Oz goes next "We brought some weapons but they're in the van."

Wesley smiles cheerfully. "This is fortuitous. We simply have to capture their leader and question him. Then we will be able to determine what is going on and prevent their dastardly plans from succeeding."

Giles looks at Buffy and shakes his head resignedly. "Was I actually that pompous?"

She grins "Not after the first couple of months."

He acknowledges her words. Suddenly, he looks over at Oz. "May I borrow your keys? I believe that I might be able to retrieve some of your weapons without permanent damage to myself."

Oz tosses him the keys. Willow accompanies him to the front door and after he steps out, she opens a portal in the field long enough for him to exit. He scurries to Oz's van, taking impacts from both bullets and darts. He opens the side door and loads himself up. He rushes back to the gallery doors chased by the horde. Willow opens a portal as two minions grab him and go for the jugular, their fangs cutting into his skin.

The electricity arcing from the bites shocking the vampires enough for Giles to break free and stumble through, dragging two vampires with him. Faith and Cordelia jump out as Willow collapses the portal behind him. Faith swiftly slams a stake into her target's heart causing him to dust. Cordelia, instead, punches her target, sending her back into the barrier and follows up with a series of punches until the vamp collapses.

When Faith goes to stake it, Cordelia stops her. She shakes her head and says "We need to question this one."

Faith starts as she realizes Buffy is standing beside her. Buffy smiles at her reaction before turning her attention toward their captive. "I think you should let my Wills question her."

Cordelia looks at her watcher. At his subtle nod, she agrees. Buffy picks up the captive and takes her to a storage room. Willow smiles disturbingly and joins her.

Giles looks around the room. Spotting a outlet, he walks over and sits beside it. He unbuttons his coat and shirt. He flips open a panel and removes a power cord and plugs himself into the wall.

Faith walks over to Wesley and asks what's going on. After his explanation, she grabs a chair and sits. Waiting for something, for anything, to happen.

By a quarter after nine, Wesley begins to pace nervously. "What's keeping them?" He mutters, his voice carrying farther then he intends in the near silence, broken only by the muffled beating upon the barrier. Giles lays there, kept conscious by the ready supply of power while the rest nervously pass the time.

As the clock tolls nine thirty, the door to the supply room opens and the desperate captive falls backwards to the floor. Willow walks out and stretches. She purrs as Buffy joins the group and as soon as Buffy sits, she plants herself in her girlfriend's lap and buries her face in Buffy's neck.

Buffy embraces Willow and relaxes like a relaxing cat. She glances at the rest. "There should be a guy out there. Near one of the trucks. Dressed in a suit and tie. His name is Trick and his orders are to kill all slayers here. Xander met him a few years ago in Boston. Our guest didn't know who he works for so..." She shrugs her free shoulder.

Wesley looks surprised at the information while Cordelia looks out the windows, her eyes scanning the group. She continues Buffy's thought. "So we catch him. And then Willow makes him talk. Then we'll know who to go after next. And if we're lucky, we'll find out just what the hell is going on. If not, we're one step closer to someone who does."

Swiftly, they begin to plan their breakout effort. Buffy takes the point at the doors, Cordelia and Faith beside her. Xander steps behind them, his task ahead to hold the doors and protect the rest. Amy lends her aid to Willow. Ox and Angel stand as rear guard for the witches.

Willow smiles innocently as she weaves a spells over the three slayers, her expression seemly full of wander and naivete. When she is done she looks at each oh them. "There. For the next twenty shots to each of you, your skin will act like stone. Depend on just what weapons they have, it may not save you, but it's the best I can do."

Buffy steps up to the door. "Remember, I'll go for the guns. You two watch my back."

Willow opens a new portal and the slayers rush out into a hail of fire. Ignoring the eight rounds hitting her, Buffy jumps atop the first charging vampire and somersaults toward one of the vans over the horde. Rapidly closing of the truck to her left, she leaps to the top and delivers final death to the two on top.

Faith slams into the horde, her twined stakes weaving a pattern of lethal menace, first one threatening and the other slipping past the distracted guard to plunge into her prey's hearts.

Cordelia focuses upon avoiding the blows aimed at her, her inexperience showing in her lack of kills compared to Faith.

The first van cleared, Buffy swiftly glides to the other, impacted by bullets and darts. She smiles with pleasure at the carnage she deals to any vamp foolish enough to find itself within arms reach of her. Still, they delay her enough for three bullets to tear into her flesh before she silences the last gun wielding vampire. She sweeps up the dart gun, dust from it's previous user smearing her hand, Buffy turns to the horde and empties the partial clip into the back of the group facing the other slayers.

One of the horde notices a dart hit the one in front of them and glances back. He turns and runs away, sparking a rout amongst his fellows as each begin to flee.

Cordelia sees a solitary vampire in a suit heading for a limousine parked just out of sight from inside the gallery. She cries out "There he is!" and breaks through a weak section in the disintegrating horde. She charges him. When she gets about ten feet away, he inserts his hand into his suit, reaching for something. She barrels into him and a pistol flies out of his grasp. They recover and begin throwing blows at each other, Cordy hampered by her need to take him captive.

Buffy scans the crowd and notices a vampire furtively trying to sneak away, his brown jacket and padded hat just screaming for attention. She leaps down unto his shoulders sending the hat flying. He rolls to his back, whips out a stake plunging up with a smooth strike. Until she snaps her hand down and catches his. He looks up at her, surprised at her strength She squeezes and his bones begin to crack. "Hi Spike. Willow wants to talk to you, grand sire." Her eyes gleaming with an unholy flame.

Faith looks around at the scattered vampires, now running as fast as their undead legs will carry them. She glances back as the shield over the gallery shatters, it's fragments rapidly disappearing into a mist before fading away. Wesley and the other humans join her as Cordelia drags her captive back to the group. She watches as Xander walks over to Cordy and helps her restrain her captive. Willow walks over to Buffy and kneels down to look carefully at the unconscious body. Faith, for once, is glad that Willow's expression of unhallowed glee. "Perfect." She hears Willow say before she witnesses the vampires passionately kiss, Willow grinding her heels into their victims back.

As she start to head over, Wesley grabs her shoulder lightly. "Don't. That's her sire. And she's going to pay him back for everything he did to her while he turned her."

"What do you mean?"

"That's Spike or William the bloody as he's also known as." Faith swears as she remembers the torturous ordeals Spike is famous for. Wesley continues on "She's just as capable, but none of her victims has been, shall I say, as undeserving. As far as my records indicate, she's hunted the scum of the earth and made them suffer."


	14. Chapter 14

When Cordelia and group meet the next morning in the library to discuss the attack, Faith joins them, to their surprise. Wesley looks at the group of young adults who face the horrors of the night to keep the world safe. He instructs the group th sit down and, with the help of Cordelia and Angel, he fills Faith in.

"You're sit'n me, right? I mean, come on now. The council is all that stands between our survival and the end, right?" she questions.

"That was, at one time, true. But according to the prophecy, Faith, at the moment, it is either the survival of the Council or the human race. And since our new found allies claim to have discovered that Quintin Travers, the head of the Council, is a demon, I don't know what to believe. As far as I can tell, they have used the truth as both the most painful and dangerous weapon in their arsenal. They have refused to answer questions and kept information away from us, but they have been open about doing so. I don't want to believe them but I can't claim what they're telling us are lies either. So we have to act as though it is the truth unless we learn otherwise. Then again, Buffy Summers told us that vampires would die out if humanity goes. Something that the council has known for many years."

So now what, watcher man?"

"We continue to investigate and deal with whatever is thrown at us."

Cordelia looks up from her nails. "Yeah, like the assembly next Friday."

The rest of the group look at her strangely as Angel finally asks "What assembly?"

"Oh yeah. The coach announce that there's going to be a surprise assembly next Friday to the cheerleaders last Wednesday. Snyder has some big deal he's going to talk about."

* * *

Willow looks up into Giles eyes as she sets down her tools. "All right, you aan fix the rest when you want to. I've got to start asking our guests some questions. I'll see ya later." she perkily announces as she gathers up the tools and replaces them in the tool box, her attitude completely at odds with her leather pants and coat.

Giles stands and walks to the kitchen, trailing the extension cord that binds him to the wall socket. "I'll take care of it after I begin dinner. Will you and Buffy be joining us tonight?" he gently inquires.

"I don't know. How's she doing with her" Willow raises her hands and air quotes "job."

"You know as well as I do that the kids love her books. Why I don't know but it brings in as much as your investments. Which is what she's doing with the income as you well know."

She turns toward the book cover table and droops. "I know Giles. But who ever heard of a vampire writing children's books? It's embarrassing when I to go out and have to tell the other creatures of darkness what she does."

"Willow, Willow, Willow. Have you noticed that the vampires in her stories are killed by silver stakes or normal bullets that have been blessed? Things that, while they can cause you some pain, aren't actually lethal to you. Not to mention the whole they're not kids, they're big kids argument and the corruption of the young."

"I know, Giles, I know. Besides, who would believe it anyways?"

"Not very many. But then, there is all the money the two of you looted from those gangs you ate."

"That's right." Willow perks up at the memories. "That was so fun, all the bloodshed and carnage, and then we ravished each other each day. We'll have to do something similar after we deal with this problem." She slips over to the stairs to the basement and descends.

* * *

Several hours later, Xander and Buffy walk in from the garage. "Hey Giles, what's for dinner?" Xander inquires.

"Ah, Buffy. Willow was a bit out of sorts. She mentioned your story writing."

"Thanks Giles. She downstairs?" At his affirming nod, she slips down stairs. Shortly afterwards, a squeal of delight floats upstairs.

Xander bangs his head on the table and moans "I so need to get a girlfriend!"

* * *

Early the next morning, shortly before sunrise, Buffy and Willow walk upstairs from the basement, their expressions glum. Giles looks up at them from his self repair. "What's the problem?"

Willow looks at her girlfriend and grabs her in a tight hug. Buffy wraps her arms around the upset redhead and looks at Giles over her shoulder. "Will broke the guy we captured. Turns out, he works directly for the local big bad. Strangely enough, the principal is the one pulling the strings around here. He has been working with the mayor to keep everything somewhat safe for the locals here on the hell mouth."

Giles nods in understanding. "So what is he?"

"He's human, for now. But in less then two weeks, he's got an ascension. Trick doesn't know what kind he's going to turn into." Buffy informs Giles as she rubs Willows back, slowly working the tension from the muscles and comforting her distraught form.

Giles looks thoughtful for a moment. "But we might. What did Cordelia tell you about the creature from her own dream?"

Buffy hooks a chair with her foot and pulls it away from the table. She carefully sits down pulling Willow into her lap. She thinks back to the meeting at the Espresso Pump that started this collaboration between the two groups. "Shadow and fire. That's the best description that I can remember."

"That's suitably vague." He shrugs his shoulders. "At least it's a starting point. I'll see if I can find anything. The two of you should get some rest before your shift with the books. I'll check out the net."

"Right. Oh and don't forget to update your anti-virus software first. We don't want a repeat of last time now do we?" Willow chides him, her humor slowly returning.

"Of course, Willow." He removes his jacket and opens a compartment revealing a phone cable. He takes one end and plugs himself into a convenient phone jack. He looks at them as he updates the software. "This just might be what you need for your own plans, though."

Buffy stands, keeping Willow in her arms. "We need some alone time, Giles. Send Xander out with the news. And make sure he tells them away from the school, okay?"

"Next time I see him. I'll ask him to see if there's any more details from her dream also."

She nods to him and carries Willow upstairs this time.


	15. Chapter 15

As Cordelia and Angel walk out from the high school, Angel stiffens and groans. Cordelia looks at him and follows his gaze toward the parking lot to where Xander sits on the hood of her car. As she pulls her keys from her purse, she glares at him. "What are you doing here."

"Relax, Cordy. Willow broke our captive and I've been sent to tell you what's going on." He looks around the nearly empty lot. "But not here, in fact, don't even talk about this anywhere in the buildings or around them. Gather everyone you want and we'll meet at the Bronze. Drag your watcher there too. It's serious."

Angel grimaces as Cordelia grabs his arm. "I'll do my best. See you about seven then."

"Seven it is." with that Xander pushes himself off the car and walks off.

Cordelia and Angel look at each other before she speaks. "You get Amy and Oz. I'll get Wesley even if I have to drag him there myself."

* * *

Willow leads the way into the night club, dressed for fun. The tight leather pants and the low cut leather corset, both of dark brown, cover her without concealing anything. Buffy, o the other hand is clad in red leather pants and a black tank top. Xander enters with them, his bomber jacket and blue jeans not causing much of a stir. Giles is dressed in blue jeans and a tweed jacket. The four of them move together as they head for the table Oz is sitting alone at.

He looks up and at them. "The others should be here soon."

Buffy looks at Willow and smiles. She grabs her and pulls her close. "Let's dance."

Willow looks into Buffy's eyes and smiles. "Okay." Buffy pulls her out to the dance fllor and they begin to move together.

Cordelia and the rest of her group arrive to find Giles, Xander and Oz staring intently at the dance floor. Following their gaze to the dance floor, Cordelia huffs at Buffy and Willow dancing and the crowd pushing close around them.

Wesley clears his throat. "You were quite insistent on meeting away from the school grounds. Have you discovered anything?"

"Indeed we did. In fact, we believe we have acquired a decent picture of what is happening. It seems that our captive, a Mr. Trick, works directly for Principal Snyder. It seems that Snyder and Mayor Wilkins arrived here shortly after the town was founded and recognized the danger. They settled down and have watched over the Hellmouth since then. But Snyder actually has been working to become a demon, to ascend in other words to true demon status. And the date of his ascension is close. I believe it to be within the month."

"Just how dangerous can one demon be?" Wesley looks at the one time watcher.

Xander clears his throat and points to the dance floor.

Wesley glance in that direction before spotting them. "I see. And I rather I didn't."

Giles gives Wesley an I told you so look. "An ascension means becoming a true demon. According to my research since, well, this." He points to himself, "there have been maybe three ascensions in the past five centuries. In each case, the town they occurred in was wiped off the map. The first was in Russia in the sixteenth century. The second was called Sharpsburg. It occurred last century, somewhere in Nevada."

Amy asks "Cordelia has killed a few demons. And we have Faith to help."

"Every demon you've encountered has been contaminated by humanity. True Demons don't have this weakness."

"What does that mean?"

"Well for one thing, they're bigger."

Cordelia turns to look at that. "How much bigger?"

"The minimum, according to the sources I have, is twice the height and eight times the mass. Their mystic abilities increase in scale with their height change. Of course this is in comparison to the tainted ones here on Earth." Giles takes a drink.

Angel looks around and asks question everyone is dreading. "What kind of demon are we talking about?"

"The most information we have is Cordelia's dream. What was it, ah yes, shadow and fire. I've found several demons that were described as such. Unfortunately, they were all minor celestials that became corrupted and fell to darkness.

"That's not good." Wesley gets up. "I'm going for a beverage. Cordelia, does anybody want anything?" After getting their requests, he heads for the bar.

During his absence, Faith wonders up and pops in a seat. "Hey, guys. What's up?"

"Oh just another crisis. Not up to end of the world level." Cordelia gazes at her.

Giles coughs, drawing the table's attention. "Actually, a fallen celestial would be an end of the world level threat."

Angel grimaces. "Well, at least we get an assembly at school before the end."

Cordelia groans. "That evil, evil little man. What do want to bet that's when he has it planned for. So the end of the world is next Friday. He's got me and the whole squad busy with extra training for it. I don't have time for an apocalypse."

Buffy and Willow join the group as Buffy takes her seat and pulls Willow into her lap. "It's a good thing that Faith is here. She can cover patrols while you act life you don't know what's going on. Meanwhile, Willow, Giles and your group can look for a solution. I'll take a trip to LA and hit Caritas."

Giles looks surprised. " Buffy, you hate singing."

"Yeah, well, we need something and we don't have a whole lot of time." She stops and considers, her eyes widening as an evil grin appears on her face. "Actually, I should take Will and Cordy. Since it's your dream that started this, right, Cordelia?"

"How will this help, anyway?"

"The owner of the place can, under certain conditions, gain insights into the future. We just have to sing for him."

Willow looks at her. "Singing, no way. I don't sing, no way, no how."

Buffy holds her tight. "Honey, we don't have many options. You got a better one?"

Willow thrusts out her lip and pouts. "I don't have to like it."

"No, you don't. All you have to do is go along with us and sing." She seizes Willow's lip with hers.

When they separate, Willow nods her head. "Alright, I'll go and sing. But when this is done, I'm gonna get my reward."

"Right. Cordy, we'll pick you up at the Espresso Pump. Friday at seven thirty."


	16. Chapter 16

Cordelia walks in the front door of Wesley's flat early Saturday morning shortly before dawn. "Hey Wes." She plops onto the couch.

He looks up from his morning meal at his slayer. "Good morning Cordelia. How was your trip?"

"Exhausting. We just got back." She covers her exhausted yawn and stretches. "But we got something."

Wesley looks at her, his surprise evident to Cordelia because of her familiarity of him. "It was awful, Wesley, awful. We went to a demon karaoke bar." She shudders at the memories. "Next time, you can go and suffer."

Wesley clears his throat before he asks "What did you discover?"

"Friday, Principal Snyder will attempt the final steps of his ascension during the assembly. At midnight, a portal can be opened to a pocket dimension where something waits. The three of us will be able to enter and search. When the eclipse ends, he will transform into shadow and flame and the world will burn."

"Let me jot this down." Wesley grabs a nearby note book and begins to write, questioning Cordelia on the details of her experience.

* * *

Buffy and Willow enter their house together and call out to Giles. As he exits the kitchen, he inquires "Did you receive anything of use?"

"Sure did, Giles. We've got seven days to figure out what to do and make our preparations." Willow stops walking as Buffy continues up the stairs. "We're going to get together with the slayer and her group tonight, after she gets some sleep."

"Did you at least determine what variety he is transforming into?"

"Flame and shadow, a balrog." And on that note, she heads up the stairs after Buffy.

Giles watches her leave, clearly surprised at her reference and upset at the magnitude of the coming threat.

* * *

As the week passes, Wesley and Giles dig into their separate libraries, looking for any information, in case the worst happens. Wesley also checks the fire extinguisher systems in the gym while Angel and Oz begin to remove Wesley's collection from the school library. Amy researches for any hints of weakness or magic she could use.

Xander gathers the materials for a large explosive, so that in case of things going to far, hoping to trap the newly ascended demon, at least long enough to escape with their lives.

Cordelia and Faith continue with their nightly patrols as they count down the days, taking the opportunity to help their training along. And Willow studies the dark magic tomes and ancient scrolls, seeking to find any clues to the prison they will be entering in order to rescue the prisoner held within. Wednesday evening, Buffy joins her companion in the basement along with the tormented Quintin Travers.

* * *

Willow smiles as the blonde descends the stairs. "Hey, girlfriend."

Buffy smiles. "Hey there. You had something to tell me?" She glides across the concrete floor and stands at Willow's side.

Willow smiles as she sips the last of the blood pack through the straw. Tossing the empty container into the trash, she nods. "That's right, I've found something. It seems that what lies trapped is an avatar of an ancient being. One that walked during the time of the old ones and both opposed them and worked with them. The fragments of text I can decipher call her neither demon or angel. They also hint at her being the source of power for the slayer and the lines true guardian. All these are from before the first vampire came to be. She was trapped and imprisoned by high ups on both sides about ten thousand years ago."

"And we're trying to free her."

"And we've trying to free her, the slayer of Illyria, the one time demon ruler of this world." Willow looks up to Buffy, their eyes catching each other's.

Buffy smiles, her lips curling and a hint of her fangs peering through. "Oh goodie, I always wanted to mess with those s.o.b.s for what they forced me to endure when I was alive." She turns to the demon watcher. "And I, I mean we, get to play with the council too. All thanks to you, Quintin." She walks over to him and gently runs a finger along his broken jaw. "And I think I know just how to make the entire council pay."

Willow looks at her girl, smiling proudly. "What ya thinking, Buff?"

Buffy smiles wickedly. "I was thinking, oh, how about we make him and his kind answer to us." She pushes at the break until he screams in agony before turning away.

"You want slaves?"

"Not exactly, Will. Not exactly." Buffy leans forward and whispers into Willow's ear. She steps back and smiles as Willow grins back.

* * *

Thursday night, several hours after sunset, the two groups meet in the parking lot at the highschool. Cordelia and group arrive in their own cars while Buffy's male companions are waiting by a loaded Land Rover. As Wesley and Faith exit his car, Oz and Amy leave his van and Cordelia and Angel get out of her convertible, Giles looks up from his book resting on the steering wheel and exits the driver side door. Xander exits the front left passenger door and walks around to join him. As the two groups begin to walk towards each other, the doors to the gym suddenly swing open and the two vampires exit the building.

Buffy looks at the group and predatorily smiles. "Everyone ready?" At their nods, she continues "Good, let's get ready for tomorrow. The doors are open and it's time to set up the party favors for tomorrow. The bomb won't kill him after his change, but it might gain you enough time to escape if we don't succeed."

Faith looks in the back of the land rover and gives a low whistle. "You're serious about this."

Giles opens the rear compartment and the guys begin carrying the large bags into the gym where Cordelia, Faith and Buffy carry them downstairs and place them according to Willow's directions. Meanwhile, Amy places protective wards in the library. After the cargo is unloaded, Giles and Xander drive off.

Cordelia stands beside the slayer vampire. "Are you ready for this?" she asks.

Buffy holds out her hand as Willow walks up to them and takes her hand. "We've been looking for this for nearly thirty years. We've looted libraries guarded be demons. We've, I managed to slip into the Council's secret stash. Willow's ripped information from the long dead." She turns to Cordelia and looks her calmly in the eye. "Tonight, we are going to free an avatar of the being that empowers the slayer line. Afterwards, well, assuming we survive, we'll ask a boon for our services."

Suddenly, a cracking bluish glow appears and strengthens on the stage, rapidly swelling until it reaches twenty feet in diameter. Buffy holds out her free hand and Cordelia nervously takes it in her own. Then the three women walk forward into the hemisphere of light. A flash of light shines brightly through the gym before fading away. As Wesley and Cordelia's friends rush into the room, the light fades away, revealing an empty room.

Angel whispers softly "Be careful."


	17. Chapter 17

As the three women become aware of their surroundings, they find themselves at the end of a twisting tunnel leading downwards. Cordelia stumbles on some unseen protuberance sticking out of the heavily shadowed floor and sending clouds of choking dust into the air causing her to cough as she covers here mouth and nose with her hands.

Willow looks at them and raises one hand, her palm upwards. "Luminos." she incants and a glowing sphere of light manifests appearing to rest in her hand. She gives it a toss and it rises to a couple of feet above her head.

The soft light causes the tunnel to sparkle as the large crystals reflect the light. Hand sized nodules of reflective brownish sheets compete with fist sized crystals of deep red amid dull gray translucent and dull fibrous black with a faint scattered powdering of white. Willow breaks the silence. "We're definitely not under Sunnydale anymore. This kind of rock is only found in a few places on earth."

Buffy smiles. "We kind of figured that out already, sweety. We did jump in a portal, after all."

"But this kind of rock is ancient. Even to the old ones, this is old." she whispers, her voice echoing in the ancient tunnel..

Buffy pauses and looks at the stone lining the tunnel carefully. "Now that you mention it, I don't see any marks, either. Does it mean something?"

"You can't use something much younger to bind the old ones. This really only applies to them though. For most things, the age of the binding materials doesn't really matter. Only for those truly touched by immortality, like the old ones, would need something like this to imprison one of them."

Buffy looks up silently as Cordelia recovers enough to speak. "Are you crazy? You want to free one of those?"

Buffy shakes her head as she resumes walking down the gently sloping tunnel floor. "The being we're trying to free isn't an old one. It was free up until ten, maybe twelve thousand years ago. No old one has been on this world for millions of years. They disappeared soon after the dinosaurs did."

"How do you know that?" Cordelia inquires, following behind.

Willow answers. "There are demons who still remember. And there are records that no human has ever seen. We had to forcibly acquire a large number of volumes from their previous owners."

They fall silent as they walk for several hours down the tunnel before the passage widens out into a cavern large enough to easily hold a football field, split by a chasm crossed by a single narrow bridge flanked by two waist high pillars at each end. As Buffy leads the group single file onto the bridge, she softly calls back "When will the trials begin?"

Willow follows her on. "They could start anytime now. We just have to keep alert."

As Cordelia moves to take her first step, a flare of dark red energy shoots up, throwing her back off the bridge. "Uh, guys, a little help over here." she calls out.

The two vampires turn to see the dark red energy flaring and spreading, slowly forcing Cordelia back toward the entrance. Buffy leaps and flips over Willow and glides across the floor to where the living slayer is being forced back. Buffy takes her hand and is pulled along by her grip, the eldritch energies otherwise ignoring her.

Willow sprints across the bridge, coming to a stop about ten feet past it's end. She sits on the floor and closes her eyes, reaching out with her mystic senses. As Cordelia is forced out of the room, Willow suddenly smiles viciously and slashes her hand in front of her. Cordelia suddenly jerks forward, slamming into Buffy and knocking her off her feet as Willow collapses to the ground.

Buffy chuckles as Cordelia looks into her eyes, now only inches away. "You might want to move. My mate can get awful jealous."

Cordelia scrambles to her feet, the blood rushing to her face as Buffy slowly follows her up. Hearing a moan, Cordelia looks around as Buffy spins around and goes to Willow's side in a blur. As Cordelia makes her way over the bridge, briefly glancing down into it's seemingly endless and shadowed depths, she watches Buffy tenderly lift Willow to her chest, holding until the red head's eyes open and she grins weakly.

Once the vampire witch is conscious, Buffy picks her up and gently carries her as they head out the tunnel leading them ever downward, the spell light following along. As the small group walks, Willow raises an eyebrow. "I think that was the first test."

"How do you figure that, Will?" Buffy gently ask.

Cordelia closes the distance as Willow inhales, for a change, and looks at her. "We need a witch, a living slayer and one who is both slayer and vampire. If I hadn't of been there, you would never have passed the bridge. And since we still need your presence, Cordy..." She trails off to silence as her audience nods in understanding.

"So our trials are still ahead. And I expect that all three of us will be needed there too." Buffy throws a glance at her fellow slayer and the two of them pick up speed, walking more quickly down the smooth floor of the winding tunnel.

* * *

After a long while, long enough for Willow to begin walking with them, they come to the entrance to another cavern similar to the first one. Buffy enters first making her way to the bridge crossing the chasm. Pausing, she looks up into the shadows along the ceiling. She whistles.

Willow is the first to respond. "What is it, Buffy?"

"There's a crack in the ceiling that leads up to another bridge in another cavern. And there's a glowy red symbol on the bottom of the bridge." She kneels down and roughly sketches in the dust the symbol the others are unable to see.

Willow kneels as she studies the symbol. "A barrier to the living. It acts through increasing force on any living who seek to pass."

Buffy tries to set foot on the bridge and suddenly finds herself flying backwards. Willow peers at the bridge, and then begins to feel the increasing pressure pushing her away too.

Cordelia watches as the two vampires are slowly forced back away from the bridge before she makes her way to the bridge and takes a step onto it. Meeting no resistance, she crosses the bridge and turns to see if her companions are doing any better. As she looks, something catches her notice on one of the pillars. Written on the pillar is a word in a language she recognizes for the long hours of research. She reaches into her pocket and removes her lipstick. She opens the cap and marks out the first letter.

Willow and Buffy both fall forward as the force pushing at them disappears. They cross the bridge and, pausing only for Willow to make of the note the writing, resume their journey.

* * *

They walk for quite some time before they arrive at a third cavern, similar in appearance to the two before. This time, they approach the bridge and again Buffy looks up.

Willow stands beside her. "What do ya see?"

Buffy puts her arm around the red head's shoulders. "It looks like the two bridges we crossed are at the same level but crossing at an angle."She looks at the bridge in front of them. "You can add this one to them and get six triangles."

"This should be the third test, Buffy, your test." Willow studies the chamber, her forehead scrunched in concentration. "Does this place seem familiar?"

Both Buffy and Cordelia pause and look around. Buffy carefully studies the room before she comments. "If I didn't know better, that spot looks a lot like where entered the first cavern." She points to a spot a third of the way around the cave wall to their left. "And over there", she points to the right the same distance, "looks like the entrance to the second."

Cordelia nods in agreement. "I think you're right."

Buffy nods. "Then this is my test. I have to get you two across." she looks at the two and then moves. She grabs her companions and runs for the bridge. Before Cordelia or Willow can protest, or do anything, Buffy sets them down on the other side. Suddenly, the growing energy from the bridge begins to push the two and they enter into the tunnel ahead as Buffy walks back to the bridge and studies it and the pillars carefully. She kneels and studies the pillars intently. As Willow watches her, she stands and walks to them. "There were some markings but they faded away as I watched."

Willow leans against the blonde who puts an arm around the red head and the group starts walking along the tunnel

* * *

Hours later, as the three women enter another cavern. The floor of this chamber is split into six triangular areas separated by deep chasms. At the center is a bridge connecting each of the corners. And at three of the ends, they see their group acting in slow motion. At one, Buffy struggles to hold Cordelia as Willow sprints across the bridge. At the second, Buffy and Willow struggle as Cordelia runs across. At the third, the three of them just stand there, motionless. And across from them, massive chains rattle as something struggles in the dim light. Suddenly, Buffy shakes her head and walks forward.

Willow smiles and follows. Cordelia looks around, the air feeling heavy to her, shakes her head and follows them. They cross the bridge and pass through a curtain of shadow to see her. In an alcove stands something. One minute a woman in Purple with light gray hair and feathered wings like charcoal. A blink and a thirty foot high reptilian figure with a long neck and tail and a snapping mouth of fangs, it's scales the color of fresh blood and the wings again of charcoal feathers. Another blink and now the figure has five grasping reddish tentacles pulling against the chains holding them, the body shaped like a five sided pyramid, each side holding three eyes, the whole resting atop five more tentacular legs sprouting from the bottom corners and from each of the five edges, a wing of charcoal grey feathers flaps manically. A third blink and the woman returns to view.

Buffy steps forward, her steps clicking on the stone floor and the wings slow and come to a rest. The stranger pauses in it's age old struggles and looks at the visitors. "What do you seek in this prison of injustice?" she asks. "What do you seek in this place of faded memories and lost hopes?"

Willow steps beside Buffy. "We seek your aid, great one."

Cordelia steps to Buffy's left. "We seek your help to prevent a man ascending to balrog from destroying our friends, our families."

The chained figure laughs, madness evident. "Kill the shell I inhabit. The shell of the avatar of the demon queen once called Tiamat, Echidna, and Lilith. Slay this shell and carry my essence back to the world. Do this and I will destroy the daemon of flame and shadow that threatens you, my daughters and the mate of my eldest."

The three of them look at each other for a long moment. Suddenly Buffy steps forward.


	18. Chapter 18

As the three of them look at the chained figure in shock, it looks down at them for a moment before she closes her eyes and furrows her brow in concentration. A few minutes later, she opens her eyes, her transformations halted as the winged woman looks at her first visitors in several millennium, her near insane struggles as the light of reason begins to burn in her eyes as she studies the three women. Suddenly, she smiles. "The witch that broke the ban on the living." Willow takes a step forward. "The living who changed the gate of life into death." Cordelia takes a step forward. "And, lastly, the one who should have trapped herself under the weight of the world so the others could pass through." She looks at Buffy as the slayer vampire step into line with her companions. "But you found a way through that was unforseen by those that chained me here in this prison, this place where no falsehood can be spoken. And so you who stand before me may set free anyone trapped within this prison. Those that imprisoned me here believed you would free your companion. But I am the only one imprisoned. You hold the keys of my release. Ask of me what you will and I will answer what I may."

Buffy asks "How can we be sure you're not lying?"

The being speaks a single sentence. "No lie can be uttered in this place."

Willow studies the charcoal feathers momentarily before she meets the being's gaze and nods. "You said you were once known as Lilith, Tiamat and Echidna. Why?"

"My primary self refused to abandon her orders when those now know as the powers that be joined together after our creators died. She was betrayed and sealed ten millenniums ago while I and her other avatars were trapped and imprisoned. The tale passed into legend. As for Tiamat and Echidna, we, I, guarded a newborn race that the others saw as monsters that would drive them away and eventually lead to their deaths or exile from this world. It was a slow process, but, as they foresaw of you, so you humans have done. Foster mother I am, but still the mother of monsters to the demons and other servants and remains of the Lords of Darkness. Until the remaining servants of the Lords of Light, arrogant in their power attacked me, us, in our home while we were weak from protecting our children and imprisoned us for not surrendering our children to them for their use, to be their pawns, their slaves. And even the vampires are touched by their original humanity, and are scorned, despised and hated for the supposed taint that they carry."

Buffy nods as she listens, not just to the words, but to the meanings hidden behind them. "So, to a certain point of view, humans are the monsters that may one day scare the demon lords and hell gods." Willow and Cordelia turn to look at her in surprise as the blonde continues. "And you are our foster mother, human and vampire alike." As the chained woman nods, she meets the being's gaze. "Then, mother of us all, will you protect us from the man who will become a balrog?"

"I will do what I can. Combine your abilities and break any of the chains that bind me so that I might leave this prison."

* * *

Wesley looks nervously at the clock on the gym wall as the gathered high school students sit in the bleachers watching the staff sitting along the back of the stage.

Giles and Xander glance at each other before they return to watching the slayer's friends on the monitor receiving the image from the hidden camera in the gym. Finally, Principal Snyder steps up to the microphone. He glares at the students until you could hear a pen drop. "This is a special day for me. I've put a lot of time and effort into this, and you snot nosed brats will be the first to witness my ascension." The air around hin begins to shimmer and the podium begins to smoke and char where his hands grip the edges. He smiles as the clothes he wears begin to darken and flow into the shadows as sparks begin to leap from him.

Faith jumps out of the van and runs to the gym door where she grabs the handles and pulls. And while the doors themselves refuse to open, the handles rip free from their mountings. Xander rushes to join her wielding a large axe. As he attempts to chop the door down, she glances around.

As the light begins to dim, she throws a quick glance up. "Oh shit."

Xander asks, between swings at the door slowly being chopped away. "What is it now?"

"Sun's turning black."

Xander pauses and looks up. "Damn." He turns from the door and looks around. "This means vampires. Back to the van and gear up."

The two run back and swiftly begin to arm themselves with stakes and other weapons, in preparation of the vampires to come.

Snyder begins to swell in size, swiftly gaining in size until the once short man now towers over everyone. The temporary stage begins to shriek as the supports tear loose and drop him heavily to the gym floor. Wisps of flame appear, flickering over the slow darkening skin. Former principal Snyder stretches to his full height of some twenty-five feet, horns sprouting from his temples and growing as they curl up and outwards. As he raises his head, he roars, the deep howl of evil sending the massed students fleeing towards the sealed doors in a panic. As they begin to bunch up against them, the overhead lights begin to flicker and die, one by one, starting over Snyder and creeping outwards in an increasing spiral.

He grabs the nearest person, the gym teacher, and tosses him to the ceiling. As the victim reverses his course and begins to fall, Snyder claps his hands and spreads them manifesting a glowing disc of blood red energy between them. As the coach falls through the energy field, he screams as his body begins to twist and distort, drowning out the screams of fear and terror from the captive audience. The distorting body compresses and forms a sword some eight feet in length of compacted flesh and bone. The Snyder demon grabs the sword and roars as it gives a few practice swings. He lumbers forward and swings overhand into a vacated section of bleachers testing his strength. The twisted sword slices cleanly through the wood and steel before cutting into the flooring. He turns and heads toward the crowded students, swiftly becoming used to his new body. "I swill feast on your flesh, maggots!" he roars, stirring the dust in the rafters.

A blueish glow springs up behind him, swiftly growing and illuminating the gym. He turns to look as if peaks. Snyder throws up his arm to shield his eyes as the brilliant flare of light causes the whole room to appear blue for a second, before it fades away leaving four women at it's center.

Buffy turns and flickers to an open area of wall. She draws her hand back and slams it forward, into and through the concrete block wall. She pulls back, tearing a section of the wall loose. Cordelia joins her in enlarging the hole in the wall that the students and staff begin to squeeze into it in a desperate effort to flee as soon as it reaches a size they can fit through. Willow calmly walks aside, vacating the immediate area as she throws up a barrier between the newly ascended balrog and the desperate crowd. Snyder swipes his sword at the fourth figure. Her hand appears to drift lazily up, catching the blade in mid stroke.

As the sword makes contact with her hand, she raises her head and smiles. "It has been to long since my last fight, betrayer." A trickle of blood begins to fall from the blade grasped in her hand. She yanks back on the sword and swiftly shoves it forward while taking a step forward. Snyder stumbles back from the force of the blow, whipping the sword back as she releases the blade. As she brings her arm down, the drops of blood stop in midair. They suddenly leap to a point midway between her hand and the floor swiftly swelling in size as the fresh blood shifts form into a battle ax of shimmering blood red held in her hand. "I need to test my skills, new born servant of Morgoth. And you will be my toy."


End file.
